Arte Natural
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: Sasori se topó con Zetsu en el parque hace unos días, este encuentro cambiará algo en su solitaria vida, pero ¿Encontrarán juntos el amor? Fem Sasori x Zetsu. Contiene AU, OoC, GenderBender, [SasoZetsu] [ObiRin] [MadaZetsu]. Participa en el MOVIMIENTO SASOZETSU: "Por un mundo más artistico y verde!" Creado por mi amiga Deidara-Inuzuka.
1. Cap 1 Naturaleza muerta

**_~ ARTE NATURAL ~_**

 **Disclaimer:** Aunque los personajes originales son de Masashi Kishimoto... yo los tome prestados para contar una historia de amor diferente... jeje!

 **Notas:**

Narración: letras normales

Pensamientos: en _cursiva_

Diálogos: indicados con —

Notas o explicaciones: escrito entre ( )

 **Advertencias:**

Muy bien, la historia se va a desarrollar en AU ósea un universo alternativo, así que no habrá nada de jutsus, técnicas ninja, ni nada de eso (aunque nos guste).

Hay **OoC** de los personajes (quiere decir que en ocasiones no actuarán como ya estamos acostumbrados, es decir de una forma diferente a la original) aunque si haré el máximo intento de que sea lo más parecido a sus personalidades. Trataré.

Y algo muy importante es que en este fic hay **Gender bender** ósea el cambio de sexo de algún personaje, para el desarrollo de la trama Sasori será una chica,

Aunque espero seguir viva para subir el siguiente capitulo... tal vez Sasori no Danna me asesine primero... /(°A°)\

Y la pareja del fic es... **SasoZetsu!**

Este fic participa en el **MOVIMIENTO SASOZETSU: "Por un mundo mas artístico y verde"** que ha sido creado por mi gran amiga **_Deidara-Inuzuka_** a quien quiero mucho. Tu también puedes apoyar este movimiento escribiendo una historia de esta pareja! Hazlo!

Ahora sí. A disfrutar!

 **ARTE NATURAL**

 _Capitulo 1_

 **Naturaleza muerta**

 _"Cada una de nuestras relaciones con el hombre y con la naturaleza debe ser una expresión definida de nuestra vida real, individual, correspondiente al objeto de nuestra voluntad."_

 _Erich Fromm_

Como narrador es difícil contar algunas historias, para que todo lo que voy a relatar tenga más sentido primero déjenme explicar un punto importante.

El arte y lo que la inspira.

Y aunque esto se pudiera entender como cualquier acto o cosa para dar a conocer la forma particular que alguien tiene de ver la vida y bla bla bla... es mas que una definición de diccionario.

Esta claro que la definición del arte depende en gran medida de cada persona, de la crianza, la edad o hasta la sociedad en que se vive, para que se vea de una forma u otra.

El arte se divide en muchos grupos, géneros y subgéneros. Movimientos artísticos que van y vienen. Incluso de acuerdo a los componentes con los que se realice y a las maneras de expresarse es como reciben nombres diversos, hasta específicos. En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Pero lo maravilloso de todo esto es que tiene muchas formas de mostrar algo, casi podría asegurar que son infinitas, y cada una tiene una cosa que enseñar; se puede lograr plasmar una emoción, capturar un momento de forma indefinida ó, por el contrario, crear algo que dure poco pero que llene el corazón de felicidad aunque sea sólo un instante...

La belleza se puede representar de maneras diferentes, todas ellas muy armoniosas y llenas de gracia. Pero claro que hay cosas que no se pueden plasmar tan fácil como si fuera un concepto simple y sin mas sentido; como las emociones y sentimientos.

Esa es la verdad del arte, de esa motivación artística que aquellas personas dotadas de ese talento utilizan para hacer sentir una emoción a todo aquel que observe su obra.

Aunque, claro que para obtener esas gotas de inspiración es necesario en ocasiones buscarlas; en otras ocasiones llegan repentinamente como un destello de luz en medio de una densa oscuridad... algunos artistas necesitan buscarlas a menudo, otros no.

Esta historia muestra que la inspiración es caprichosa...

En un día tranquilo y soleado, con una que otra nube adornando el brillante cielo azul, una hermosa chica iba caminando por un parque en primavera.

El lugar estaba lleno de familias y parejas de enamorados, de niños jugando y riendo; se podía respirar la felicidad, de hecho cualquier persona mostraría una sonrisa y un semblante alegre ante tal espectáculo.

Pero había un rostro que contrastaba por su expresión indiferente, pero a pesar de ese detalle realmente era difícil que aquella joven pasará desapercibida en la animada escena.

Piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos color miel, cabellos rebeldes de un brillante color rojo... su belleza se acentuaba sobretodo en los delicados rasgos de su cara, nariz fina, labios jugosos y esa mirada como la de una hermosa muñeca que a pesar de ser muy bella y aparentemente inocente carecía de brillo, de emoción, de alegría.

— _No me gusta la naturaleza, es molesta y termina con facilidad..._ — y suspiró con resignación ante tal verdad.

— _La verdadera belleza es lo que dura eternamente y llena el alma por siempre, eso es el verdadero arte._ — meditaba la chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Miraba a la gente feliz, sonriendo y disfrutando un momento tan patéticamente fugaz como la vida de una triste mariposa. Ella deseaba hacer que fuera eterno el sentimiento que emanaba de esa escena cotidiana, que muy a su pesar era efímera como la vida humana misma.

Estaba en total desacuerdo con la definición y el concepto de lo efímero y falaz. Prácticamente le repugnaba la simple idea de vivir en un mundo así, lleno de simples seres que se conformaban con su corta y patética existencia y que no pretendían hacer nada por dejar una huella permanente en el mundo, algo que trascendiera de su esencia o pensar.

Realmente deseaba borrar a cualquiera que no pensara igual, bueno, eso habría pensado en el pasado cuando lo único verdaderamente importante era su propia definición de arte; ahora se enfrentaba a la absurda realidad de que había una gran cantidad de personas, si no es que todo el mundo, que creían lo opuesto a ella.

Ella era una eminencia en el arte a nivel mundial, su nombre era reconocido por los conocedores de arte, Akasuna no Sasori, sencillamente oírlo era garantía de excelencia, sus creaciones eran autenticas maravillas, obras maestras, que destacaban por su perfecta armonía y elegancia total.

A pesar de ser muy conocida en ese ámbito, su rostro era una incógnita, es decir la persona detrás de su arte era prácticamente desconocida por la gente que tanto admiraba sus piezas; y en realidad era algo que le agradaba porque así podría pasar por una persona normal en cualquier lugar y no llamar demasiado la atención.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que ese anonimato no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en ese precisó instante, estaba siendo observada con gran interés por alguien en especial y que al igual que ella, resaltaba entre la multitud.

Hagamos un paréntesis antes de continuar.

Hay una creencia que es incluso una especie de leyenda o idea popular, y dice que a las personas los une un hilo rojo, el hilo del destino, y que cuando se esta destinado a estar con alguien para siempre, sus vidas se unirán en algún momento sin importar que.

Para la pelirroja, para Sasori la idea de un hilo místico que puede unir a las personas era una tontería tamaño familiar. Siendo honesta, nunca había creído en aquello, de hecho pensaba que si las personas nacen solas, y que seguirán solas toda la vida hasta el fin.

— _Esas son tonterías que sólo pueden creer las personas crédulas y estúpidas._ — fue lo que contestó cuando una compañera de la escuela le había preguntado si creía en eso.

La respuesta fue similar cuando le preguntaron sobre ideas populares y tradicionales, ella jamás creería en nada semejante.

Continuando con la escena en el parque…

— Ojalá se dieran cuenta de lo insignificante que es la vida... — dijo la joven de forma casi inaudible.

Y justamente cuando iba terminando de decir aquello alguien, que más bien tendría que ser un idiota o realmente un ciego para no haberla visto, había chocado con ella y la había tirado al suelo.

—¿Qué no puedes fijarte por donde vas? — le dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo normal, con mirada molesta y arrugando un poco el ceño.

—Yo... lo... lo siento tanto! Esto... estooo... perdón! — dijo aquella persona de forma histérica mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.—No te vi, lo lamento mucho, verás, estaba muy distraído, perdón... ¿Oye estas bien? — le pregunto de manera nerviosa y con sincera vergüenza por lo que había causado.

El joven en cuestión parecía de su edad, alto de piel blanca, ojos de un color mas bien dorado, el cabello alborotado en un tono algo verdoso. Su rostro denotaba sinceridad y amabilidad pura, algo muy raro en el mundo actual; pero a pesar de ello sus ojos dejaban ver una tristeza enorme.

—Oye deberías fijarte por donde caminas, un día vas lastimar a alguien... — Sasori pensaba darle todo un discurso sobre educación y buenas costumbres, pero al ver como sus ojos dorados comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas decidió guardar silencio.

Ella no era una persona muy comprensiva o empática, no sabía como consolar a nadie y mucho menos que hacer en esas situaciones. Trataba de recordar que se debería decir en tal caso, nada veía a su mente.

—Tranquilo, no tiene importancia. — estaba diciéndole con voz tranquila mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico, el porque lo había hecho, ni ella lo entendía.

—De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención... como disculpa ¿Me dejarías invitarte otro café? — le propuso el muchacho una vez recompuesto, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Ella ni siquiera había reparado en que su rico vaso de café yacía en el suelo, afortunadamente ni una gota cayo sobre ella.

—Esta bien. — Acepto la pelirroja, internamente no deseaba hacerlo, pero creyó que aceptar la invitación sería lo mas educado de su parte.

—Genial! Conozco un lugar donde preparan el mejor café del mundo, es por aquí, vamos! — el chico le indicaba el camino a seguir, pero se dio cuenta de algo importante que no había hecho aún. — Oh! por cierto, me llamo Zetsu, un gusto. — se giro a verla de frente e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Igualmente. Soy Sasori —la había tomando por sorpresa aquel gesto pero su rostro no lo demostraba.

—Vamos, es aquí cerca, hacen un café realmente delicioso, te encantará. — y comenzando a avanzar otra vez, Zetsu le mostraba el camino.

Algo que Sasori notó fue que se sentía a gusto en compañía de aquel muchacho desconocido, esa comodidad tan natural era muy difícil de alcanzar incluso con personas a las que conocía desde hacia tiempo, era como si se conocieran desde siempre, tal vez era porque le hablaba de manera familiar, o tal vez sería por esa inusual sencillez con la que la trataba, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Pero era real. Se sentía cómoda y sin presiones.

Así que Sasori simplemente se dejo guiar, conocía la ciudad desde hacía años, aunque últimamente habían cambiado algunos lugares, y no sabía si sería exactamente igual a lo que recordaba.

El trayecto fue bastante corto pues caminaron solo a una calle del parque donde Sasori había estado paseando esa mañana.

Casi enseguida encontraron la cafetería de la que hablaba el chico de apariencia gentil. Esté café se hallaba entre dos edificios, por un lado estaba ubicada una gran florería llena de color y vida, por el otro lado había un edificio de departamentos, de fachada elegante y sencilla al mismo tiempo.

El local constaba de tres pisos, tenía un toque sencillo y familiar pero con un toque de originalidad. Estaba conformado por tres plantas, cada uno diferente y especial.

En el primer piso había mesas pequeñas para dos personas, tenía la apariencia de una terraza gracias a algunas plantas que decoraban el lugar, un color verde claro decoraba las paredes donde había grandes y preciosos cuadros de todos los paisajes que uno pudiera imaginar, in duda hacían sentir verdadera tranquilidad y armonía en medio de el ajetreo diario.

A diferencia de la primera área, en la segunda planta se notaba un toque más vivaz y llamativo, pintado en tonos mas brillantes de verde, naranja y azul turquesa, combinados de una forma muy vibrante pero agradable, lo que hacía palpable la alegría que reinaba el lugar, y al igual que en el primer piso tenía como decoración algunos cuadros muy dinámicos y plantas en algunos sitios, había también una terraza que dejaba fluir el aire por las mesas, y un espacio donde se podía cantar karaoke.

Pero a completamente distinto de los primeros dos pisos que tenían mesas en las terrazas, el tercer piso mantenía la terraza completamente vacía para dejar que los clientes bailaran en la noche a la luz de la luna.

Y no solamente cambiaba eso en la tercera planta del lugar, todo, inclusive el ambiente que te hacia sentir también era distinto, como para una cena agradablemente relajante después de un largo día. Como decoración las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono azul cielo en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo un delicado tapiz en tonos verdes, beige y azul.

Todo transmitía calma.

Los dos entraron al lugar, y gracias a Zetsu fueron al tercer piso porque era muy tranquilo por las mañanas, normalmente la gente llenaba el primer piso en las horas de la mañana tomando desayunos rápidos o sólo haciendo una pequeña parada para ir al trabajo, por las tardes la segunda planta veía como jóvenes de instituto iban y venían a tomar un refrigerio o un postre con sus amigos.

En contraste la tercera planta era especialmente apacible en ese horario, además de ser café también era una especié de restaurante, y por las noches iban parejas a cenar y escuchar música romántica e incluso bailar. Un ambiente ideal para el romance por su tranquilidad.

Zetsu la había llevado ahí no porque quisiera conquistarla, o alguna cosa semejante, él para evitar que pensara en esto le explicó la razón con detalle y es que en las mañanas era el sitio mas tranquilo, viendo y sabiendo esto, ella accedió.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas y esperando a que llegase alguien que los atendiera, Zetsu rompiendo el silencio le habló.

—Y... ¿Qué te parece? ¿Sí te agrada el lugar? — preguntó Zetsu un poco nervioso y tímido.

—Es tranquilo, y agradable. — le respondió Sasori con un toque de amabilidad al verlo así.

—Sabes, me gusta venir aquí porque es un sitio muy acogedor y realmente te sientes como en casa. — empezó a comentar un poco más alegre el chico.

Zetsu con gusto hubiera seguido hablándole a la muchacha pelirroja, pero enseguida llegó una camarera para atenderlos; amablemente les dio dos menús y los dejó por un momento para que decidieran que ordenar. Ambos lo revisaron y al cabo de unos minutos la servicial mesera volvió para tomar su orden, con voz amable preguntó que pedirían, el pidió un café latte y ella para no ser grosera mejor pidió un expreso con leche.

La joven camarera se fue apresurada y cuando se quedaron otra vez solos Sasori vio que el chico de ojos dorados parecía pensar en algo, se veía un poco desconcertado, como perdido en su mundo.

—Yo... veras... otra ves quiero disculparme por haberte tirado en el parque, no sabes cuanto lo siento. — Zetsu se volvió a excusar.

Cuando apenas iba terminando de decirle aquello de nueva cuenta, la mesera ya había vuelto con una bandeja donde estaban ambas tazas de café . Inmediatamente se los puso en la mesa y se retiró.

Rápidamente Sasori retomó el tema y mirando fijamente al muchacho frente a ella le dijo: —Ya te dije que estaba bien, mejor tomemos el café tranquilamente sin tocar el tema de nuevo. — dijo calmada la chica de cabellos como el fuego.

Y comenzaron a tomar lo que habían pedido, vaya que era rico, probablemente era el café mas delicioso que hubiera probado jamás. Sasori trató de disimular lo bien que le hacia sentir la tranquilidad de ese sitio.

Paso un rato y ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos disfrutaban del sabor del café y la tranquilidad que el sitio transmitía. Cuando terminaron sus tazas Sasori miró hacia afuera, el cielo azul adornado con una nube por aquí y otra por allá, le recordaba los días felices que había tenido con su familia.

Después de unos minutos la mesera regresaba con una libreta, preguntó si no se les ofrecía alguna otra cosa, y ambos respondieron de manera negativa. Zetsu amablemente le pidió la cuenta para poder retirarse.

Una vez pago los dos salieron de la cafetería, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque, ambos iban muy callados como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para finalmente despedirse y no volverse a ver jamás.

En el caso de Sasori, la bella pelirroja, no se le daba muy bien entablar conversaciones animadas con las personas, y es que ella prefería estar en su taller creando una nueva pieza, o en su estudio dibujando bocetos y haciendo pinturas, así que no le resultaba nada fácil hablar con casi nadie.

Prefería el silencio, el acogedor y tranquilo silencio.

Sin embargo no solo ella pensaba que hacer o que decir. Zetsu que generalmente era un chico muy animado y platicador, no le ayudaba mucho tener la mente en blanco, era como si los temas de conversación existentes y por existir se negaran a salir con la fluidez natural que lo caracterizaba, y parecía que eso le pasaba en especial frente a esa linda chica.

Para él el silencio le era como una tortura lenta, le resultaba muy incómodo.

Finalmente todos los martirios mentales se acabaron cuando los dos llegaron al parque donde Zetsu se había topado con la pelirroja por primera vez, así que tomando todo el valor que tenía se decidió decirle algo a la chica.

—Sabes... fue algo lindo conocerte... irreal... pero lindo. —dijo Zetsu mirándola a la cara, mientras se ponía ligeramente sonrojado.

Sasori al escucharlo puso una cara de sorpresa que duro un segundo, y fue lo suficientemente visible porque sus ojos normalmente sin emoción se abrieron de forma que parecían brillar, pero dándose cuenta de su propio gesto rápidamente volvió a su expresión normal y en blanco de siempre, se giro ligeramente para ver al chico.

En realidad durante ésas milésimas de segundo ella estaba pensando exactamente como debería reaccionar ante esas palabras tan inusuales, pero por la situación era difícil dar solo una respuesta cortes y ya.

Tener un desconocido frente a ella, que le dijera algo como eso, así tan de repente, realmente resultaba casi imposible saber como actuar.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería responder?...

Hola de nuevo!

Díganme ¿Qué les pareció este primer capitulo? Merezco unos tomatazos por lo malo que fue? o al menos un aplauso?

Realmente deseo que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Espero que no tengan inconveniente (y que no quieran arrancarme la cabeza ^^") por lo del cambio de genero ó **Gender Bender** , de mi querido **Sasori** no Danna; aunque admitámoslo, es igual de sensual que si fuera chico. O no?

La verdad es que no se manejar las situaciones románticas con las parejas Yaoi, como que no las se describir, por eso decidí cambiar a uno de los dos personajes de sexo en este caso a Sasori porque ya había tenido la oportunidad de leer varios fics donde Zetsu es chica y me han gustado muchísimo, pero pensé que era bueno cambiar la dinámica un poco y así surgió este experimento loco, claro que he puesto empeño para poder hacer un fic decente y que les agrade.

Les doy las gracias por darle su valioso tiempo a leerlo y si me dejan sus bellos y valiosos reviews mil gracias. Y si quieren preguntar algo, o dar su opinión soy todo ojos (obviamente no puede decirse "Todo oídos" ).

~~Este capítulo esta dedicado a Dei-chan, te quiero amiga.~~

 _Pero..._ _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Acaso así quedará todo? ¿Estos dos corazones se llegaran a encontrar nuevamente? ¿Será el fin de algo que jamás empezó?_

 **¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo! (^.0)/**

Io-chan ^.^


	2. Cap 2 Abstracto verdor

**~ ARTE NATURAL ~**

 **Disclaimer:** Ok, ok, ya lo acepto... los personajes originales son de Masashi Kishimoto... que mal, yo quiero algunos. (¬¬) como cinco para quedármelos jeje, y los demás para regalarle a mis amig s... Quién quiere uno?!

 **Notas:**

Narración: fuente normal

Pensamientos: en _cursiva_

Diálogos: indicados con 一

Flashback: en _cursiva y entre corchetes { }_

Notas o explicaciones: en donde se requiera, escrito entre ( )

 **Advertencias:** Yeeeeah! Ermm... oh, si jeje ya estamos en el segundo capitulo, viva!

Pero mira que ya deberían saber que el fic se desarrolla en un Universo Alternativo (UA). También hay OoC, claro! para que sea mas animada la trama... pero ya sabes... algo de su personalidad normal sale a flote, dattebayo!

Y no se olviden del Gender Bender, es decir el cambio de genero de Sasori no Danna, en este fic es una bella chica, aunque no por eso deja de ser aterradora... a veces.

Ya mejor me callo siento que alguien me observa con ganas de venganza, no se, tal vez sea mi imaginación, tal vez no, mejor ya les dejo leer...

* * *

 **ARTE NATURAL**

 _Capitulo 2_

 **~ Abstracto verdor ~**

 _"Donde hay emoción hay arte,_

 _Donde hay arte hay vida,_

 _Donde hay vida hay esperanza,_

 _Donde hay esperanza hay redención."_

 _Luis A. Ferre_

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias a esa visita al parque había conseguido la inspiración necesaria no solo para ese día, para esa semana, ese mes, bueno para todo el año; y vaya que tenía motivaciones para sentirse mejor. El chico de mirada dorada se sentía que lo podría todo y lo alcanzaría todo.

Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde que su hermano gemelo, Kurozetsu*, se había mudado a otro país, y eso aunque parecía simple le había dejado muy triste y había entrado en una depresión que lo estaba afectando poco a poco; porque además de ser su hermano gemelo, también era su mejor amigo y siempre habían estado unidos.

Pasado un mes se veían los estragos que la soledad estaba causando, se le miraba el semblante muy pálido y era notorio pues su piel se veía mas clara de lo normal, además era mas obvio por las pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos. Su cabello antes estaba bien cuidado y peinado, ahora sólo se preocupaba por tenerlo limpio, ni siquiera se fijaba en si lo tenía largo o no.

Dos meses después ya no se preocupaba por su manera de vestir, regularmente con colores alegres y brillantes siempre de esa forma tan habitual en el que demostraba su alegría y su personalidad relajada y afable; paso de eso a sólo usar su uniforme normalmente un poco desarreglado para ir al trabajo. En casa apenas se cambiaba la pijama y casi nunca salía de la cama.

Tres meses después de la partida de su hermano, el pequeño jardín que había cultivado junto a él, aquel pobre jardín que tanto significaba para ellos, también se vio afectado, por descuidarlo tanto tiempo término por secarse y marchitarse completamente. Prácticamente todo en su vida reflejaba su absoluta tristeza.

Sólo mirar su rostro hacía patente que nada iba bien, él se sentía vacío como un muñeco de madera, su casa, todo, reflejaba lo mismo; pero ahora meses después esa imagen era como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiera sido nada mas un mal sueño, ahora se notaba la felicidad en el rostro de Zetsu, se le veía lleno de vida, tal vez incluso más que antes cuando todavía estaba su querido hermano.

Afortunadamente tanto sus amigos y vecinos ahora veían el cambio y se sentían mas seguros de su bienestar, era evidente su buen humor para todos los que lo conocían, y como no, todos ellos notaban una actitud diferente en el chico, y gracias a esto se sentían mas tranquilos por él. Aunque no sabían la razón de este cambio tan grande, poco importaba sí Zetsu se encontraba mejor, fuese lo que fuese internamente lo agradecían mucho.

El chico de ojos dorados caminaba alegre por la acera frente a la cafetería donde había charlado con la chica pelirroja de ayer. Recordaba lo que le había dicho al despedirse...

 _{ { { { { Flashback } } } } }_

一 Fue algo lindo conocerte... irreal... pero lindo. 一 le dijo Zetsu, mientras se ponía ligeramente nervioso por la forma de mirar de la chica de apariencia de muñeca.

Al parecer había tomando otra vez por sorpresa a la chica porque ella lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, como tratando de ver que había detrás de esas palabras, si trataba de sacar algún provecho de ella, pero no, no había ninguna mala intención detrás de esas palabras, la intención del chico era completamente pura.

La pelirroja tardó un poco para responder, a los ojos del pobre Zetsu fueron eternos y tortuosos segundos que parecían no terminar, la expresión de sorpresa que tenía Sasori se esfumo tan rápido como había aparecido.

一 Debó admitir que fue agradable venir aquí, gracias por traerme y también por el café, realmente estaba delicioso. 一 le respondió con serenidad y de la forma más sincera que pudo.

Entonces Sasori le estiró la mano en señal de agradecimiento, después de todo le habían enseñado buenos modales, Zetsu se sonrojo un poco más, y correspondió el gesto de Sasori.

¿Qué porqué se sonrojó?

Ella le había sonreído.

Una sonrisa absolutamente hermosa, era como si su rostro se hubiera revelado de repente y hubiera actuado por su cuenta, una rebelión interna, y ella al notarlo gracias al rubor y nerviosismo del chico frente a ella, se molesto un poco consigo misma por su involuntaria acción, pero que mas daba, hacia años que no sonreía solo porque sí, así que solamente dejo ser ese gesto, esa sonrisa.

Pronto dejaron de estrechar la mano contraria, apenas fueron unos segundos, y Zetsu se puso más rojo de ser posible, Sasori lo miraba seria aunque en su interior estaba totalmente divertida por las actitudes y acciones inocentes del chico frente a ella, aunque sólo ella lo sabría porque nunca lo demostraría en el exterior.

一 Debó irme, fue un placer conocerte. 一dijo como despedida, de repente se detuvo y volteó a verlo por un instante y dijo 一 Y gracias de nuevo por el café. 一 entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al parque, con rumbo a la ciudad.

Zetsu sólo se quedó ahí mirando el camino que tomaba la hermosa chica de cabellos color como el mismo fuego, de mirada neutral y casi aburrida. Pero pasase Lo que pasase guardaría por siempre en su corazón la hermosa sonrisa que ella le había dedicado.

Y gracias a ese gesto, su corazón latió vigoroso otra vez, como hacia tanto que no lo hacía...

 _{ { { { { Fin del flashback } } } } }_

Realmente estaba soñando despierto con aquel fugaz momento tanto así que apenas notaba el camino. Ese día en el parque era justamente lo que necesitaba y gracias a ello tenía una nueva perspectiva de su propia situación.

Vaya que se había portado como te n idiota con su hermano, y lo había dejado solo, así que tomaría la decisión de apoyar completamente y sin reservas a su hermano al que tanto quería.

Ahora con la cabeza bien fría pensaba en ir a visitar en Tokio a su hermano, Kurozetsu, ya había pasado casi un año desde que se había mudado a Tokio, y la última vez que había hablado con él no había sido muy amable que digamos, y quería disculparse por ello, le lastimaba profundamente la conciencia y el corazón.

Si no mal recordaba él le había dicho que se había enamorado de una hermosa chica de una familia de renombre en todo Japón, o algo similar, su hermano se oía muy feliz e ilusionado y él solamente se había centrado en sí mismo, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido.

El nombre de la chica, la novia de su hermano, aparentemente era Madara, le pareció un nombre bastante extraño para una chica, pero si a su hermano le gustaba y era feliz con ella, él sería feliz por su hermano también.

Ahora no se sentía abandonado, gracias a ese día en aquel parque un nuevo horizonte se abría ante él, se sentía positivo, un triunfador.

Y lo era, todos los días iba a trabajar en el famoso jardín botánico de Japón ubicado en Kyoto, uno de los más famosos por su belleza y exquisito equilibrio, algo que era debido a su labor, él era el botánico encargado de ese jardín, y gracias a su buen trabajo el jardín siempre estaba en condiciones

ya que se encargaba de los detalles y el buen desarrollo de cada especie vegetal en el.

Un gran empleo sin duda, y el lo disfrutaba y amaba mucho. Pero lo que ahora mantenía ocupada su mente no era su trabajo, no, era ese recuerdo que le había regalado ayer la joven de cabellos como el fuego.

一 Ojalá la volviera a ver... 一 Zetsu seguía de camino a su lugar de trabajo, pensando en voz alta. Pero por su ensimismamiento no se daba cuenta que como todos los días no iba solo en el camino, después de todo.

一 Oye Zetsu, ¿Qué hiciste ayer en tu día libre? 一 pregunto con curiosidad al oír esto su mejor amigo, Obito.

Zetsu estaba tan distraído recordando esa platica con su hermano, que apenas se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, y que su amigo le había escuchado tan claro como el sol que comenzaba a iluminar el día.

Y es que Obito Uchiha era desde la secundaria el mejor amigo de Zetsu, claro aparte de su inseparable hermano, gracias a la amable personalidad de Obito había pasado grandes momentos los tres juntos, tanto buenos como malos, pero él siempre estaba ahí para acompañarlos a los dos, siempre ahí cuando lo necesitaran, y es qué el joven Uchiha era una persona como pocas hay en el mundo, un verdadero héroe.

Y cuando su hermano Kurozetsu se mudo para trabajar en el famoso jardín botánico de Tokio, fue un momento especialmente difícil para él. Zetsu nunca había estado solo, y ahora lo estaba, o al menos eso era lo que sentía y pensaba, porque Obito nunca se alejo de él.

Siempre estuvo a su lado, aun en esos días en que apenas sí se levantaba de la cama, y no se cambiaba de ropa.

Aún en ese estado Obito no lo dejó, se ocupo de él lo más que pudo, lo cuidaba con tanto esmero que parecía su hermano realmente. Le lavaba la ropa, los trastes, le hacia de comer todos los días sin falta, lo animaba a comer y bañarse… en fin,

No se apartó del lado de su amigo, ni un instante, trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, de salir de su departamento y distraerse en cualquier cosa, hubo ocasiones en que funcionó de maravilla y otras tantas en las que no, y Zetsu se sentía mal por ver todos los esfuerzos que su amigo hacia por él.

Seis o siete meses después hubo una ocasión en que Zetsu se armo de valor y le preguntó a Obito el porque le ayudaba y la razón por la que no lo abandonó, aún después de la forma en que se había comportado con él en varias ocasiones.

一 Es muy simple Zetsu… es porque eres mi amigo. 一 le respondió Obito con una sonrisa.

Zetsu al oír esas palabras comenzó a llorar, no por tristeza esta vez, más bien era porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo ciego que había estado todo ese tiempo, que realmente no estaba solo, y también lo poco que había valorado todo lo que había hecho por él Obito, su amigo.

Volviendo al momento incomodo en que se encontraba el pobre Zetsu, tratando de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria para la gran curiosidad de su buen amigo, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero antes de decir nada el pelinegro se le adelantó.

一 Oye ¿no me digas que fuiste solo a ver a las chicas del otro día? 一 dijo Obito actuando como asustado. Bueno, más bien sobreactuando.

一 Q- qué!? ¿ De qué estas hablando? 一 dijo el pobre Zetsu poniéndose palido como las nubes, estaba sorprendido realmente, vaya que lo tenía en un pésimo concepto.

一 Lo peor del asunto no es que lo hayas hecho… es que no me avisaste! Zetsu, sí sabes que fue mi idea ir en primer lugar… vaya que eres un pervertido… 一 le sermoneaba aparentemente indignado el chico de ojos negros.

一 Estas loco Obito, inventas tantas cosas. Además aquí el único pervertido vendrías a ser tú, mira que andar por todos lados siguiendo a la pobre Rin no es lo más sano que se pueda decir… 一 le dijo Zetsu para traer a la realidad a su enamorado amigo, y distraer un poco el tema.

一 Bueno, ya. Entonces ¿me vas a decir quien es "ella"… o tendré que usar mis dotes detectivescos para averiguarlo por mí mismo? 一 parecía una especie de invitación, más bien que una advertencia.

一 Bueno… verás. Como no tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer, o a donde ir, simplemente fui a caminar en el parque que esta cerca de mi departamento. 一 decía Zetsu recordando el día anterior.

一 Y la chica de la que hablas estaba ahí, cierto? 一 le interrumpió su amigo, que posiblemente se estuviera imaginando alguna escena como de película.

一 Ermm, pues algo así… verás, iba tan distraído mirando a las personas en el parque, el cielo y los árboles, qué cuando me dí cuenta la había tirado al suelo y caí sobre ella. 一 le aclaró rápidamente Zetsu para que no imaginará tonterías.

一 ¿Enserio caíste sobre la chica? Ya se lo qué pasó después, te abofeteó ¿cierto? 一 le decía Obito muy divertido al imaginar la escena.

一 Claro que no, después de todo fue un accidente, así que para disculparme con ella le invité un café, porque el que traía lo derramó por mi culpa. Y no. No fue como una cita, solamente me disculpe con ella de la única forma que se me ocurrió. 一 rápidamente explicó el chico de ojos dorados, pues sabía lo imaginativo que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

一 Ah… y yo que pensaba que había sido una cita. 一 decía el azabache con cara de decepción.

一 Jaja, no, no lo fue. Siento mucho decepcionarte amigo. 一 dijo Zetsu riendo al ver la cara de su amigo.

一 Sabes, deberías salir con alguien, no se, tal vez salir con una chica linda. 一 decía Obito sinceramente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Al oír eso, Zetsu se sonrojo pues en su mente la única chica que apareció fue Sasori, la hermosa pelirroja del día anterior. Rogaba internamente que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, pero sí algo caracterizaba a Uchiha Obito, es que en la ocasiones más inesperadas era sumamente observador.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Obito.

一 Oye Zetsu ¿Cómo se llama la chica de la que estas enamorado? 一 le dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa tan burlona, era como si dijera "te tengo".

一Bueno... yo… estás loco Obito no creo que esté enamorado de Sasori, apenas la conocí ayer, es más, sólo se como se llama. 一 decía Zetsu tratando de negar el asunto.

一 Así que es amor a primera visita, vaya que tienes suerte mi buen amigo Zetsu, al menos sabes su nombre, eso es algo. 一 y él seguía insistiendo en que era amor, o algo similar al menos.

一 Realmente estas loco, ahora también tienes alucinaciones! En serio te hace falta ver a tu novia, ¿Cuándo vuelve de visitar a sus padres? 一 decía tratando de desviar una vez más el tema.

一 Vuelve el viernes en la tarde, pensaba hacer una fiesta o algo así para celebrar, pero pensándolo mejor le voy a hacer una cena romántica para que se relaje después del largo viaje, creo que descansar sería lo mejor para ella. 一 le comentaba Obito con honestidad.

一 Imagino que la extrañaste mucho estas dos semanas. 一 comentaba Zetsu, pues sabía lo mucho que su amigo amaba a Rin.

Desde que lo conoció lo había escuchado hablar mil y un veces a cerca de una chica llamada Rin, y aunque no tenía idea de quien seria ella algo que sí sabía era que su amigo, que Obito, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, tal vez era más que eso. Con el pasar de los años se vio que ese cariño era tan fuerte que nada lo apagaría, y ahora veía el gran cambio en la relación entre ellos, de ser simplemente amigos a ser novios.

Afortunadamente ese cambio fue cuando Obito finalmente, y después de muchas horas de tratar de convencerlo, se decidió y le hablo sobre sus sentimientos a Rin, quien los correspondió de inmediato, y desde entonces eran novios. Y eran realmente felices.

一 La verdad es que sí, estar sin ella es como sentir que estoy muerto. Jeje, tal vez exagero, pero no creo poder vivir en un mundo sin ella. 一 le respondió de forma casi poética. 一 Pero… aún no me dices si estas enamorado de la chica del parque, ¿Cual era su nombre? 一 y así retomaba el tema Obito.

一 Se llama Sasori, y no estoy enamorado de ella, entiendes. 一 Zetsu le recalcaba el punto.

一 Si no fuera así ya habrías olvidado su nombre, como es, el color de su cabello y todas esas cosas, créeme, estás enamorado amigo. 一 y Obito afirmaba una vez más lo que él firmemente pensaba.

一 No creo que sea eso Obito. 一 volvía a decir el chico de ojos color oro, no solo tratando de convencer a su mejor amigo, si no a sí mismo.

一 Bueno, piensa lo contrario si quieres engañarte, pero yo sigo pensando que estas enamorado de ella… 一 y así finalizó la charla pues habían llegado al jardín botánico, y cada uno debía ir a un área diferente.

¿El amor y el enamoramiento son lo mismo?

Lo que sea que esta sintiendo Zetsu ¿Será algo mutuo?

* * *

*Kurozetsu= Si ya se que no fue muy original el nombre pero no se me ocurrió nada al momento de escribir el capitulo, perdonen la falta de creatividad.

* * *

Buaaa casi lloré medio capitulo mientras lo escribía, fue muy triste para mi describir la parte de Zetsu y su temporada de depresión.

Pero verán, es con un fin, lo cierto es que pocas veces sabemos que hay muchísimas personas con depresión, lo peor del asunto es que muchas veces pensamos que nada más es tristeza y que son unos dramáticos… etc.

ERROR

La Depresión es una enfermedad muy grave que puede ser peligrosa si no se atiende.

En serio, los invito a informarse sobre el tema, realmente vivir enfermo de depresión es súper difícil, vivir con una persona enferma de depresión también es difícil, más no imposible.

Así que este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi amor a esas personitas que viven esas situaciones.

 **SÍ SE PUEDE! XD**

* * *

Genial ya vamos en el segundo capitulo, va avanzando la historia, las cosas estan progresando, o no?

Uff fue un reto escribir esto, en especial cuando ya llevas una buena cantidad de texto y te olvidas de guardarlo bien... **RECOMENDACIÓN** : siempre, siempre, **SIEMPRE! Guarda bien tus documentos y fics.**

Lo digo sobretodo porque debido a mis descuidos tuve que escribir este capítulo dos o tres veces, y creo en serio que el primero que había hecho era mejor, pero que le puedo hacer…

Volviendo al fic...

Qué tal mi querido **ObiRin** … haaa que hermosa pareja, de hecho es una de mis favoritas. **Es canon!**

Ya saben, como siempre espero que les haya gustado leerlo y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo, y si me lo hacen saber mediante un review se los agradezco desde ya.

Este capítulo fue lo que pasó con Zetsu, pero que pasó con Sasori?

¿La vida de Sasori es como miel sobre hojuelas porque es una artista muy famosa?

 **Bueno, si realmente quieres saber te espero en el siguiente capítulo!**

Io-chan (^.^)


	3. Cap 3 Puntillismo en blanco y negro

~ ARTE NATURAL ~

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto… pero no por mucho! Pues iré a Japón sólo para robarle algunos así que vayan haciendo su lista y pásenmela por comentarios. Ojalá fuera cierto…

Aclaraciones :

 **Narración** en letras normales

 **Pensamiento** en cursiva

 **Diálogos** indicados con —

Notas o explicaciones si se llegan a requerirse para aclarar alguna cosa, estarán escritos entre paréntesis (aunque hasta ahora no se han necesitado mucho).

 **Notas de la autora,** agradecimientos y respuestas a los review además de tomatazos a la autora por tardar... al final del capitulo.

 **Advertencia** :

Bueno bueno, ya saben que el fic se desarrolla en un **AU** , es decir un Universo Alternativo, así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es meritita coincidenciá, vaya sono a comercial barato...

Oh! Casi olvidó ponerlo de nuevo, ya que todo transcurre en un Universo común como el nuestro, es muy pero muy obvió que va haber OoC de parte de los personajes, y es que sería raro que Zetsu comiera gente de un bocado y que Sasori fuera mitad muñeca... raro no? Aunque… podría usar atuendos de estilo Lolita como aquellas muñecas… pero no, no lo haré, se que puedo resistirme, mejor que eso quede en nuestras imaginaciones.

Y como ya saben también, en este fic mi amado Sasori no danna es una hermosa chica de cabellos como el fuego, (por si no lo habían notado, aunque si no mal recuerdo lo aclaré desde un inició… ) lo digo porque es lo mismo decir Cambio de genero que Gender Bender en esas notas? Aclaraciones? que vienen en donde se pone el género de la historia, así que advertidos!

Aclaraciones completadas, ahora un anuncio importante!

EL **MOVIMIENTO SASOZETSU** : "Por un mundo mas artistico y verde" creado por mi amiga **Deidara-Inuzuka.** Ya saben que hay que apoyar, así que lean sus grandiosos fics. Y mejor aun! Pueden apoyarlo escribiendo una historia sea corta o larga de esta inusual pero bonita pareja!

Muajaja lo leyeron todo creyendo que algo importante sobre el fic vendría ahí, verdad? A… pues que crees que no jejeje viene hasta el final.

Listos... a disfrutar!

* * *

ARTE NATURAL

 _Capitulo_ _3_

~ **Puntillismo en blanco** **y** **negro~**

 _"El arte es el mediador de lo inexpresable."_

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Un hombre una vez dijo que para poder explicar o exponer algunas cosas sin usar palabras, se requería del arte como mediador para lograrlo... y no se equivocó.

¿Qué cosas no se pueden explicar solo con palabras, se preguntarán?

Emociones; las emociones como el miedo, la tristeza, la alegría, el dolor, el amor... esas son cosas que no se describen fácilmente con palabras, hace falta que se demuestren con hechos palpables, que sean evidentes a simple vista, al tacto.

Que mejor manera de demostrar lo que se siente por alguíen que darselo a conocer con una imagen, una melodía ó una sensación.

Y para lograrlo se usan los recursos necesarios para finalmente lograr transmitir una emoción mediante la gran ayudante, la inspiración.

Sin ella un artista podría decirse que no es nada, pues el resultado de su esfuerzo en plasmar sus sentimientos que van tomando formas, es gracias a la inspiración.

Gracias a ella se crean obras de arte que llegan al alma… gracias a ella miles de sentimientos llegan a sus legítimos dueños, y también gracias a ella muchos de ellos, de esos sentimientos florecen como pequeños botones en primavera, adornando el paisaje y alegrando la vida que los rodean.

Pero que le sucede a la vida si la inspiración se va, si la deja ahí sola sin saber como expresar nada. ¿Seguirá la vida corriendo como si nada y sencillamente seguirá como si todo marchará bien?

En ocasiones si. Pero mayormente no.

Se preguntan la razón por la que voy explicando esto, cierto?

Es simple, verán, a Sasori le pasó una vez; cuando ya habían pasado varios días desde que había visitado aquel parque, tantos días sin que pudiera plasmar ninguna idea, ningún dibujo y ningún boceto, nada, ninguno le parecía ni un poco cercano a perfecto. Cada trazo dibujado era torpe y sin ninguna pizca de eso que siempre la había identificado, elegancia.

Todo parecía ir de mal a peor; y es que en los primeros tres días lo había atribuido al cansancio por el largo viaje, el cambio de horario, para acabar pronto puso excusas, pero para el cuarto día todo seguía igual, y empeoró para el quinto.

—¿Porqué?... ¿porqué?... ¡¿porqué?! — se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez mientras recorría esa habitación por centésima vez en el día.

¿Porqué? Fuera la razón cual fuera de esa falta total de inspiración parecía cosa simple de arreglar, un poco de esfuerzo y ya. Eso creyó.

Al cabo de una semana se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, acarició incluso la idea de que ese algo que no andaba bien podría ser ella, porque a decir verdad Sasori no era de las personas que se enfermase seguido.

Pensó que la solución era ir a un doctor para saber si había enfermado, pues uno nunca sabe, cuando el doctor la reviso completamente y al final le dio los resultados, tenía una salud excelente y nada estaba fuera de lo normal.

Algo andaba mal y no sabía que era, mucho menos cual sería la causa. Buscaba una solución, y posiblemente la opinión de otra persona le ayudaría a resolver ese misterio.

Ahora la pregunta era saber a quién llamar, si llamaba a Chiyo lo más seguro es que primero le daría un sermón de que tenía que llamarle y visitarla mas a menudo y cuando ella le dijera que algo no estaba bien le haría un interrogatorio de esos tan interminables y tediosos que tanto detestaba, lo peor es que si trataba de restarle importancia lo más probable es que Chiyo armaría una escena y no contenta con eso abordaría el primer avión a Kioto y la llevaría a cientos de doctores o lo que hiciera falta para estar totalmente segura de que su única nieta estaba completamente sana, y según Sasori lo más probable que pasará después de eso es que Chiyo de marcharía una vez más, dejándola sola, eso creía ella.

Lo mejor era no llamar a su abuela si ella no estaba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, si no, lo más seguro es que lo notaría y sucedería lo que pensaba y no podía darse el lujo de verse débil y necesitada ante su abuela, no por dejarla tranquila y ya, sino por su propio orgullo; y aunque odiaba que en varias ocasiones eso mismo se lo hubiese dicho Chiyo en la cara, ella admitía que era cierto y que además de ser orgullosa era soberbia, así que por esas dos razones de peso no llamaría a su abuela Chiyo, no hasta que ella misma estuviera segura de que todo estaba bien.

Pasó una semana, luego fueron dos, y su casi nula paciencia se le estaba terminado, estaba completamente desesperada, tal vez lo que le sigue, así que decidió hacer lo impensable, llamaría a alguien por ayuda, haría lo que fuese necesario para salir de esta.

La pregunta era otra vez ¿A quién más podría llamar? No era una persona muy sociable, detestaba estar rodeada de tantas personas porque aún en ese mar de gente, se sentía igual que siempre, sola, totalmente sola.

Más porque no tenía muchos familiares como otras personas en el mundo, sólo tenía a Chiyo.

No tenía que soportar a tíos fastidioso o primos presumidos y eso lo agradecía en parte.

Pero había sólo una cosa que extrañaba, bueno, en realidad muchas, entre ellas deseaba tener de vuelta a sus padres que tanto le hacían falta, pero sólo lo admitiría si fuera a morir, y tal vez ni siquiera así, pero aunque no lo admitiera y nunca lo dijese, los extrañaba y mucho.

Extrañaba como le contaban historias antes de dormir, como su mamá siempre que sentía miedo le daba un abrazo y se sentía mejor, las veces en que su papá le enseñó tantas cosas y como siempre le aseguraba que la cuidaría y como eso le daba valor… eso lo hacía sentirse seguro y protegido… eso le hacía sentirse a salvo, protegida y sobretodo amada.

Pero se habían ido.

Cuando ellos murieron, no, más bien cuando ella descubrió que ellos habían muerto, se sintió abandonada, no sólo por sus padres a los que jamás volvería a ver, aquellos que nunca más le darían un beso de las buenas noches, que no le podrían dar palabras de ánimo y que ya no le demostrarían que la amaban con sus abrazos y besos.

Se sentía abandonada porque la persona que debía darle esa importante y terrible noticia, quien ahora era su única familia, Chiyo, no sólo le había ocultado la verdad por meses y la había llenado de esperanzas vacías y sin futuro, ya que según ella lo hizo para no hacerle daño y que ella no sufriera, pero falló en su intento, y no sólo le causo ese dolor del que tanto tiempo la había protegido sino que, además de ese gran dolor le hizo que desconfiara en todo el mundo, una desconfianza permanente en la humanidad entera, no sólo en su abuela.

Desde pequeña se volvió así, una persona que actuaba ante los demás aparentando ser alguien normal que siempre está bien, engañando a todos y a sí misma también. Por eso prefería estar sola que estar con cualquier persona que no compartiera su forma de ver la vida, y sobre todo su forma de amar el arte… por esa misma razón prefería estar en el anonimato, no llamar la atención era vital para ella, sólo trataba con aquellas personas absolutamente necesarias para que aquello que más amaba, su arte, llegase a todo el mundo.

Y seguían corriendo las semanas, y cuando menos lo sintió ya había transcurrido un mes entero y ella no había creado nada. Su situación era crítica pues se suponía que en diez meses tendría lugar una nueva exposición, y debía tener suficientes piezas para ello, era sumamente importante pues era en un reconocido museo de arte en Italia, lo que significaría un logro enorme en dar a conocer sus obras a nivel mundial, así que necesitaba recuperar su inspiración con suma urgencia, y aunque odiaba admitirlo de nuevo, necesitaría ayuda para lograrlo.

Rápidamente se le vino un nombre y un rostro a la mente, y a pesar de que no le resultaba agradable la idea que tenía, al parecer no había más opciones, la única persona en quien podría confiar lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, para al fin salir de esta, era esa chiquilla molesta que se autoproclamada su alumna, su nombre, Deidara.

La razón por la que ella le resultaba molesta no solo era porque la chica era menor que ella y se decía una gran artista, también le molestaba sumamente lo ruidosa que podía llegar a ser porque a Sasori al ser amante del cómodo silencio le fastidiaba como parecía que no paraba de hablar en ocasiones, pero eso no era todo, el colmo de los colmos, lo que realmente detestaba de ella era que esa mocosa pensaba lo opuesto en cuanto al arte que ella.

Esa niña le molestaba porque pensaba de manera contraria a la suya, la chiquilla afirmaba fervientemente que el verdadero arte era efímero y transitorio, ¡por favor!, era la mayor estupidez que Sasori había oído en toda su vida, ¿cómo alguien podía pensar algo así? Se lo preguntaba.

Y ese punto en especial era el que desataba peleas entre ellas, normalmente terminaban discutiendo a veces por horas sobre quien tenía razón, ya que el único punto que ambas compartían era su profundo e incondicional amor al arte, y eso era lo único por lo que se respetaban sinceramente, y hasta cierto grado confiaban mutuamente por ese amor tan profundo.

Y sí, finalmente la llamo, y en unas horas esa mocosa iba llegando a Kioto, y para fortuna de la pelirroja estaba casi igual que como la recordaba, si no encontrarla en un aeropuerto lleno de personas le hubiera resultado un poco estresante, pero para fortuna de ella no fue así, seguía siendo la misma niña que recordaba, igual de ruidosa e impulsiva que siempre, tal vez un "poco" mas alta que antes pero era la misma que hacia años.

La chiquilla venía casi corriendo entre el mar de gente, Sasori veía acercarse a la rubia de bellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, con una deslumbrante sonrisa tatuada en la cara como siempre, y la niña, como Sasori la veía por su forma de ser, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a abrazar a la pelirroja aún a sabiendas de que ella odiaba los abrazos, pero a la mayor en esos momentos le daba igual eso y lo dejó pasar.

—Bienvenida a Kioto Deidara, que tal el viaje — le dijo con ese tono habitual en ella casi carente de emociones en forma de saludo luego de quitársela de encima lo mas rápido que pudo.

La nombrada le miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa aún más grande le empezó a relatar su travesía con lujo de detalles, mientras hacía toda clase de movimientos para darle según ella a entender como había sido todo aquello.

—La verdad fue sumamente divertido salir corriendo despues de oir su llamada, en cuanto salí del hotel subi al primer taxi que vi llegué al aeropuerto en tiempo récord, y luego de pelear con una o dos recepcionistas para que me dieran un lugar junto a la ventana, fui a abordar casi arrollando a unas diez personas creo… luego vole para sentarme en el lugar que me tocaba aunque rogaba que fuera una fila solo para mi, y lo fue...— y al recordar un detalle que le había sucedido su cara ahora demostraba suma molestia.

—… pero tuve que disfrutar de una asquerosa película romántica durante no se cuantas horas o no se cuanto tiempo duro el viaje!… aunque debo decirle que fue un vuelo bastante tranquilo porque gracias al cielo no había ni un sólo niño en el… así que eso salvo el día. Y afortunadamente no tuve que subir todo el volumen para oír mi música a gusto, no me quiero quedar sorda como Beethoven, además de que el silencio no es de mis cosas favoritas. — termino de hablar como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, poniendo esa sonrisa ligeramente burlona que en otras circunstancias hubieran molestado aun más a Sasori.

Esa chiquilla que tenía enfrente realmente iba en contra del estereotipo que se tiene de las mujeres rubias, que son hermosas superficiales y tontas.

Con ella no era así pues era muy inteligente pues además de ya estar en la universidad por lo que Sasori sabía tenía excelentes notas y ya estaba por terminar su carrera; además a diferencia de otras dos chicas rubias que había conocido en su vida sabia que Deidara no era una cobarde llorona pues un par de veces la vio llena de polvo o rasguños por pelear con quién sabe quien para defender sus ideas, en ocasiones era un poco cabeza dura, pero siempre estaba firme en sus creencias.

También le constaba que jamás usaba su atractivo físico para obtener lo que deseaba pues aunque era muy bonita siempre que se ponía una meta sin importar lo ridículamente alta o lo absurda que fuese para los demás, ella daba todo su esfuerzo para conseguirlo, no se daba por vencida fácilmente. Su apariencia demostraba lo que Deidara era por dentro, sus ojos azules eran tan brillantes como su radiante personalidad.

—Veo que lo disfrutaste… andando, que el taxi espera. — le dijo Sasori a la chica de ojos azules y está avanzó siguendola de cerca.

Ya que no le gustaba conducir Sasori la había ido a recoger en un taxi, ser muy impaciente tenia sus deficiencias a veces, odiaba conducir más que nada porque detestaba esperar en cada semáforo para avanzar y de las horas pico mejor ni hablar…

—Oiga Danna, sigo sin entender porqué razón me llamo… — dijo Deidara mirándola con una ligera sonrisa.

—Te lo explicaré pronto. — le respondió Sasori visiblemente molesta mirandola de reojo sin dejar de caminar hacia dónde el taxi las esperaba.

Esa forma en que Deidara llamaba a Sasori le hacía hervir la sangre en ocasiones, y es que ya le había explicado hasta el cansancio que el título y honorífico "Danna", era más usado por las mujeres casadas para hablarle o referirse a su esposo. Incluso le había mencionado que en tiempos antiguos solía ser usado para referirse a el dueño de la casa, es decir al esposo de alguna persona, y que en algunos casos esa era la forma como una geisha llamaba a su protector o amante, pero cualquier explicación que le dio fue en vano, la mocosa le siguió llamando así a pesar de todo.

Pronto llegaron a donde el taxi las estaba esperando y el conductor metió las maletas en la cajuela mientras ellas subían al vehículo. Para fortuna de Sasori, ya que la normalmente platicadora Deidara iba tan entretenida viendo las calles repletas de gente, los bellos paisajes tradicionales que ofrecía el lugar y alguno que otro lugar que parecía interesante, por lo que el recorrido al departamento de la pelirroja fue tranquilo y silencioso.

Bajaron del taxi y en la entrada del edificio se hallaba el portero esperándolas para ayudar con las maletas y llevarlas al departamento de la joven.

Sasori vivía en el último piso, en el quinto, así que cuando bajaron del ascensor y caminaron un poco hasta la puerta y luego dentro del apartamento, después de que el hombre que les había subido el equipaje se hubiese ido, ambas se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras la pelirroja iba a la cocina por dos vasos de agua, Deidara miraba a su alrededor poniendo atención en los detalles que había en la habitación.

Era un espacio sobrio que denotaba y transmitía seguridad y calma. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello pues Sasori volvió casi de inmediato con una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un par de vasos. Sirvió un poco y le ofreció el vaso, Deidara bebía esperando a que su maestra le dijera el propósito de su viaje.

—La razón por la que te pedí venir es simplemente para resolver una cuestión que me surgió hace casi un mes. Perdí mi inspiración y no se ni como o porque motivo aunque realmente no interesa, el punto es que no se de que manera podría recuperarla. — le dijo Sasori a la jovencita de ojos azules que estaba parada esperando a que su maestra le explicase más bien porque le había llamado específicamente a ella.

—Eso es muy extraño viniendo de usted Sasori-danna así que debe ser muy serio… — le dijo con asombro real, pues Deidara sabía que la pelirroja era alguien que siempre encontraba la solución a sus asuntos sin ayuda de nadie.

—…entonces dígame ¿como puedo ayudarle a resolver su duda? — continuó la chica rubia con interés genuino en su voz.

—Necesito encontrar la forma de recuperarla, no me interesa ni el como ni el porque sucedió como ya lo había dicho, solamente debo recuperarla de inmediato. — dijo Sasori algo irritada.

—Bueno, se que no le interesa saber la forma en que paso o la razón por la que perdió su inspiración, pero la verdad es que para poder recuperarla lo más seguro es que tenga que saberlo… — Deidara comenzó a explicar algo que al menos para ella resultaba obvio por lo que Sasori suspiró al oírle decir esto.

— ¿Así que lo que quieres es que te cuente como me di cuenta que no estaba? — preguntó Sasori con fastidio pues deseaba evitar esa parte y sencillamente encontrar la solución.

—Sí también eso es importante, pero lo que quisiera que me dijera es que hizo en los días anteriores, tal vez esa sea la solución a este asunto. — admitió la joven de ojos azules con algo de curiosidad.

—De acuerdo…— le dijo Sasori aunque en realidad no estaba muy contenta con eso. — ¿Por donde quieres que comience? — le preguntó con desgano.

—Pues… creo que sería desde el último día que se sintió normal. — pidió la joven de cabellera dorada.

Sasori sabía que hablar de ese día en especifico era hablar de que caminando por el parque conoció por accidente a ese chico tímido que le invito aquél delicioso café.

—De acuerdo. Sí recuerdo bien, era un día soleado y agradable, así que decidí ir a caminar en el parque que está por aquí cerca. Anduve recorriendo todo el lugar, como era temprano fui a un lugar a tomar un café… luego de eso volví aquí y llamé a algunas personas para arreglar los detalles de la nueva exposición que he estado planeando. Cuando vi que era tarde comí aquí y seguí con más llamadas. Se hizo tarde y luego de un baño me fui a dormir. Para la mañana siguiente me empecé a sentir así. — relató la mayor.

Deidara escuchó cada palabra que su maestra decía, sin perder ni una sola parte del relato que le contaba y mientras tanto se daba cuenta de que en la historia hacían falta algunos detalles y que al parecer no planeaba decírselo por alguna razón, y ella al ser tan curiosa no podía dejar de imaginar cosas para entender mejor los espacios en blanco que Sasori había dejado en su relato.

—Bien, y en tu opinion ¿Que crees que deba hacer para recuperar mi inspiración? — luego de terminar de relatar lo que había hecho ese ultimo dia, Sasori le preguntó a Deidara su opinión sobre el asunto sacándole de sus imaginaciones.

La chica rubia se que encontraba sentada en el sillón frente a ella se quedó pensándo el asunto con detenimiento, analizando las posibilidades para arreglarlo. Sasori odiaba profundamente esperar a los demás, pero en esta ocasión lo mejor sería ser paciente y ver si alguna idea de la chiquilla podría ser de utilidad para ella. Deidara suspiro profundamente y seguía sin responder la pregunta de Sasori, pero luego de un rato ella parecío tener alguna idea.

— Sabe Danna, lo que me contó no explica ni la razon ni como fue que sucedio esto, asi que no le puedo decir un metodo definitivo para que usted sea la de antes… hay cientos de posibilidades para lograr que usted recupere su inspiración, tal vez ir a una terapia de hipnosis, visitar por un día entero un spa, ir con un loquero para que le haga un lavado de cerebro, una caminata relajante por el jardín botánico no suena mal… cualquiera de esas ideas podia funcionar, pero esas serán en caso de que mi primera idea no funcione. — y Deidara se levantó de su lugar, haciéndose la interesante.

La pelirroja se le quedó viendo con una ceja ligeramente elevada, en ocasiones las ideas de su autoproclamada aprendiz eran un tanto extremistas y alocadas. No le preocupaba lo que otros pensarán pues le daba igual, lo que si le preocupaba era su propia seguridad y salud mental, uno de estos días esa mocosa rubia iba a terminar matandola de un coraje o un susto, eso seguro.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea? — preguntó Sasori con cautela.

La rubia se volteó para verla de frente y con una socarrona sonrisa la miró a los ojos, sabía que su sensei le ocultaba parte de la historia por alguna razón, sólo hacía falta saber el motivo exacto.

— Le parece sí antes de intentar algo interesante primero volvemos al parque que mencionó, después de todo fue el último lugar que visitó antes de sentirse así… — le dijo con total franqueza, pues sabía que algo que molestaba a Sasori además de la falta de puntualidad, eran las personas mentirosas.

—De hecho sería lo más lógico, pensé en esa posibilidad en un inicio pero la deseche creyendo que esta situación no duraría tanto… como sea, es mejor ir de una vez. — dijo con la misma sinceridad que Deidara le había propuesto la idea, ignorando que la rubia lo hacía para descubrir el resto de la historia, asi que se preparó para ir.

—¡Genial! Entonces vamos ya. — le emocionaba la idea de pasear y es que algo que no le gustaba a la rubia era estar quieta sin hacer nada pues se aburría con facilidad.

En efecto, fueron al parque y pasearon por horas deteniendose de vez en cuando para admirar el paisaje que les ofrecía el lugar, pero cada ocasión en que Deidara le preguntó a Sasori si se sentía diferente o mejor, la respuesta fue no.

Así que luego de caminar tanto sin ningún resultado positivo decidieron volver al departamento de la pelirroja pues ya era hora de comer, incluso Deidara dijo que tal vez tendrían que volver ahí unas cuantas veces más. Y en efecto lo hicieron.

Faltaba cada vez menos para montar la exposición en Italia y ella no tenía más que dos piezas que había hecho antes de llegar a Kioto.

Y apesar de que fueron al parque ese día y al siguente, y al siguente, nada cambiaba, y Sasori se desesperaba aún más de ser posible.

Las ideas de su alumna apenas le levantaban el ánimo lo suficiente como para levantarse de la cama cada día y en unas ocasiones ni salir de casa, y ya pensaba en aplazar todo para darse tiempo a recuperarse y no estar bajo ninguna presión, no sólo por su amada inspiración que significaba tanto para ella, ñpor su salud física y también mental, pero sobretodo en sentido emocional.

Unos días después del primer intento fallido a su joven aprendiz se le ocurrió algo ligeramente diferente. Sasori aceptó pues no había mucho más que perder.

—Siento mucho que mi primmera idea no resultará Danna… tal vez esto si funcione. Ya verá que más rápido de lo que canta un gallo usted estará como antes… no, mucho mejor, ya verá! — le trataba de animar Deidara.

Ambas iban caminando con rumbo al jardín botánico de Kioto, según la rubia era porque el lugar en cuestión era muchas veces mas grande que el parque cerca de la casa de Sasori, a decir verdad a la pelirroja le habia resultado una extraña idea de parte de Deidara, pero que más daba si era una idea rara o no, lo importante era agotar todas las opciones antes de que se quedarán sin tiempo.

Fueron un día muy tranquilo en lo que respecta a visitantes, era un día ente semana así que no tenían que andar de un lado para otro evitando el gentío. Se respiraba pura calma.

Caminando entre las flores, respirando su fragancia, admirando los colores, Sasori paseaba sin rumbo fijo. Caminó no se cuanto tiempo hasta que comenzó a cansarse, así que decidió busar un lugar donde sentarse para descansar unos minutos y después irse de una vez a casa. Buscaba con la mirada un sitio, recorría visualmente el lugar.

Y entonces pasó algo que ella no habia previsto ni imaginado … encontró a aquel chico de apatiencia triste que le habia llevado a aquel café para disculparse, recordaba ese fia claramente, recordaba su nombre también , Zetsu…

Sasori se quedó ahí parada solamente mirándolo sin creer del todo que una extraña coincidencia de esa magnitud pudiera ser real, no sabía como reaccionar, si dar media vuelta y marcharse, quedarse en ese lugar sin moverse y esperar que no la viera, o ir u ver que pasaba.

Pero antes de que decidiera hacer algo, sucedio, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, el uno al otro, chocando el dorado brillante de los ojos del chico con el tono color miel de los ojos cansados y tristes de la chica, y ese instante en que sus miradas se encontraron en ese vasto lugar hizo más significativo ese reencuentro.

y algo que ya había brotado comenzó a crecer...

 _¿Algo cambiará de_ _aqui_ _en adelante? ¿Serán sentimientos reales los que_ _están invadiendo_ e _l_ _impenetrable corazón de Sasori? ¿Ella los aceptará?_

* * *

Que tal va la historia, he aquí lo que sucedió con Danna… y si que me quebre la cabeza pensando como se encontrarían esos dos, era un problema que se solucionó como una explosión. Y si que fue divertido a partir de ahí, más que nada porque teniendo a Deidara en la historia mil y un cosas son posibles… muajaja!

Estamos en el tercer capítulo de esta historia y solamente nos quedan dos más para que está historia de amor siga. Vaya que hacer un fic con solamente 5 capítulos (pues ese es el plan...) no esa tan fácil como yo me lo había imaginado!

Siento muchísimo no haber puesto un agradecimiento a esas personitas que me dejaron su valiosa opinión en un review/comentario tanto en el primer capítulo como en el pasado, así que aquí van:

 **Noelia544** – Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión en el primer capítulo y en el segundo, siento mucho no haber mencionado esto en las notas del capitulo anterior, pero finalmente aquí esta.

 **Deidara-Inuzuka** \- Amiga espero que te agrade como me quedo este capítulo, me esforze para que quedará decente. Te quiero muchísimo y gracias por tu apoyo.

Concluidas las notas y agradecimientos… ¿qué creen que suceda en el siguiente capítulo?¿De la nada se harán novios y ya? ¿Deidara tendrá algo que ver en esta relación? ¿Después de este fic escribiré un fic dedicado al **ObiRin** porque es canon?

Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo aunque no se exactamente cuando lo subiré pues aún no llevo ni la mitad… pero bueno…

Muy bien Io-chan se despide! *w*


	4. Cap 4 Inspira

_**ARTE NATURAL**_

Noseporque pero tengo la leve sensación de que hay una multitud de personas que en este preciso momento están pensando como una colonia de abejas asesinas… y creó que es muy pero muy probable que desean matarme… lo digo porque estoy viendo a unos cuantos colocando una soga en un árbol realmente alto… ¿me preguntó para que será?

Ok… ok… ya dejo mis payasadas.

¡MIL PERDONES Y LOS QUE LES SIGUEN! Siento muchísimo haber tardado mas de un siglo en subir este capítulo… no me voy a excusar pero cuando la "bendita" inspiración se niega a cooperar… pues la cosa si se pone como en chino o en egipcio antiguo (ósea re súper mega re contra dificilísimo).

Pero finalmente ya esta el capítulo aquí. Se los dejo como una ofrenda de paz (da un paso hacia atrás… da otro… se va corriendo como loca y de repente cuando ya esta a una distancia considerable grita algo…) Perdón!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pues otra vez debo ponerlo... Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto, bla bla…pero no por mucho.

 _En algún lugar de Japón..._

—Oiga Kishimoto-sensei, le ofrezco un trato justo, le diré una idea para su nueva serie "Boruto"… sólo si me da a cambio algo. — le dije al creador de la serie finalmente.

Ya que en ocasiones hay que arriesgarse, es buena idea saber que quieres obtener, no?

¿Alguien quisiera un personaje en especial? Tal vez los consiga al final.

—Veamos que tienes que decir… adelante, háblame de tu propuesta. Tu idea debe ser absolutamente grandiosa como para estar tan segura, estás tan impaciente que me recuerdas a…— comenzó a decirme Masashi sensei que me miraba fijamente como recordando a alguien… no se quien será ese "alguien" así que ni piensen mas sobre eso.

Y así seguimos hablando Kishimoto sensei y yo, demanda y contrademanda, después de unas horas ya ni sabía exactamente que era lo que iba a obtener a cambio de mi súper idea… Bah, esto será muy largo así que mejor les cuento al final de esta historia si obtuve algo o no… ¿Alguna de ustedes quisiera un personaje como regalo? ¿Cuál? Pero aclaro que Deidara, Sasori no Danna y Shisui ya están apartados por unas amigas… de ahí en fuera el que quieran.

Sigan con la lectura mientras llega el final de esta intensa negociación. (ッ)/

 **Notas:**

La letra normal es la narración.

En algunos lugares hay palabras que pueden no ser entendidas por todos por eso de las diferencias de cada pais que habla Español... así que puse entre paréntesis ( ) una leve aclaración o sinónimo para que sea mas entendible la lectura. (Si no les queda claro ni así... me pueden lanzar tomatazos).

Con letra _cursiva_ van los pensamientos de los personajes... aunque en este capítulo no los use jeje.

 _ **{{Flashback}}**_ así irán indicados donde empiezan y terminan con negrita y cursiva.

* es una nota que en sí no es tan importante y relevante para la narración del capítulo, así que si la leen hasta el final no pasa nada :)

Diálogos de los personajes indicados con guion largo —.

 **Advertencias...**

Bueno, ya deben saber que este fic es en un Universo Alternativo que es tan normal como el nuestro, pff que pereza no? Pero en ocasiones si es emocionante vivir aquí, no es cierto?

Bueno, este capitulo contendrá altas dosis de corazones y cositas cursis y románticas a mas no poder… así que si tienes caries o problemas de salud por el azúcar, mejor no leas este capítulo pues será mucho muy dulce, mas que un algodón de azúcar rosita. Una vez dicho esto... TU lo leerás bajo tu propia responsabilidad y por eso no me hago responsable de futuras caries o diabetes en los lectores.

Ok ya con las advertencias concluidas, vamos con un corte informativo (jajaja si… leyeron bien. Es como esos molestos comerciales de noticias aburridas que interrumpen cuando las películas se van poniendo buenas) …pero este es un comercial si es Importante.

Sin importar que este fic este a punto de acabar eso no impedirá que el **movimiento SASOZETSU: "Por un mundo mas artístico y verde"** continúe y continúe!

Como ya saben (y como no, si se los he repetido hasta el cansancio, así que por favor perdonen) este movimiento fue creado por mi súper amiga _**Deidara-Inuzuka.**_ Tu también puedes apoyarlo escribiendo un fic de esta pareja, vamos!

No los detengo mas...

* * *

 **ARTE NATURAL**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **~ Inspirar ~**

" _Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado,_

 _hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido,_

 _que uno también inspira amor."_

Mario Benedetti (Escritor y poeta uruguayo).

 **.**

 **.**

Piensa en algo peligroso. Puede ser un deporte extremo, animales salvajes, un montón de fans de algún artista, un cuarto lleno de payasos… bueno con esto último tal vez me excedí un poco, pero creo que entendieron el punto.

Verán, lo cierto es que hay cientos de cosas peligrosas que son externas y pueden dañarnos, pero que hay de las cosas emocionales, sentimentales. ¿Cómo que? Simple, enamorarse.

Enamorarse es peligroso; imagina que vas a apostar tu vida en un juego de azar del que nada sabes y que nunca has visto, sí eso les suena peligroso, verán que enamorarse es aún más peligroso, bueno, lo es en especial si no te fijas de quién lo haces. Si no te fijas en las razones porque lo haces. Peor aun, si no eres correspondido...

Y es que estar enamorado es como estar enfermo de alguna enfermedad mortal y terminal, y que puede llegar a ser realmente destructivo si no se trata a tiempo con la cura ideal, es tan grave que incluso puede ir acabando poco a poco con lo que alguna vez fuiste y dejar solamente un cascarón vacío.

Increíblemente todos en el mundo, bueno, la gran mayoría, nos enfrentamos a ese dulce peligro por decisión propia. Somos como adictos a la adrenalina que ese sentimiento nos produce, es como una droga que lejos de desear dejar y nunca más volver a probar, seguimos buscándola a pesar de que vayamos a sufrir los efectos de la sobredosis, no queremos llegar a sentir jamás la abstinencia de semejante sentimiento.

Tenemos muchas ocasiones donde podemos obtener esa dosis tan necesaria, algunas veces ese amor que obtenemos es puro y limpio como el que obtenemos en nuestro hogar y con nuestros seres amados.

En otras ocasiones es un tipo de amor que nos hacen sentir las cosas que disfrutamos y que nos gusta hacer. Porque el amor es tan extraño y a la vez tan simple… lo puedes hallar en diferentes formas pero siempre adecuado a la necesidad que tengas.

Pero la forma que más nos emociona, que más nos excita en sentido emocional; es ese tipo de amor sensual, que seduce nuestros sentidos y nuestros corazones. Ese que buscamos encontrar no porque nos guste ser el centro de atención de alguna persona en específico y esperar que nos llene de atenciones y caricias, más bien es para compartirlo y alimentarlo con alguien que sienta lo mismo que uno.

Inspirar ese amor y sentirse inspirado a darlo… que sea mutuo.

Suena bien, parece algo demasiado maravilloso y bello como para ser cierto, para que creas en ello pon atención y sabrás como a un par de almas que no esperaban conseguir semejante tesoro les sucedió lo más sorprendente, porque ¿Quién no quisiera conseguir un amor tan puro, fulgurante y que además sea correspondido?

.

Era una noche ligeramente fría y en el extenso cielo nocturno la brillante luna iluminaba con una claridad inusual una habitación donde había un par de jóvenes estaban absortos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

El tiempo parecía detenerse para ambos, y una chica pelirroja esperaba el siguiente movimiento de la persona frente a ella mientras una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo crecía sin parar en su pecho, porque nunca había sentido lo que ahora sentía por él, ese joven de mirada tierna y sincera, con una sonrisa que desbordaba alegría de sobra como para alegrar a medio mundo, que le enseñaba con su sencillez que la vida es una hermosa aventura que se vive con un propósito, y que cuando se encuentra a alguien especial para compartirla es una bendición (o dicha, suerte, gracia, fortuna)*.

Zetsu miraba fijamente los brillantes ojos de la pelirroja, de aquella mujer delicadamente hermosa y de apariencia solitaria, su amada Sasori; agradeció mil veces el momento en que la conoció aunque no hubiera sido de la mejor forma, pero si tuviera que escoger entre conocerla así o no conocerla, repetiría ese instante sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, trataba de contenerse y no maltratar lo que tenía entre las manos, trataba de guardar la compostura, pero no podría estar así por más tiempo teniendo enfrente a tal visión... no podía puesto que sentía que su corazón no soportaría el dolor de tenerla tan cerca y no poder entregarle lo que por derecho era suyo. Aunque le costara mucho, aunque el riesgo de perder a quien ahora era la persona mas valiosa en su vida era muy grande, dejar que ese inmenso amor se ahogara en su interior no tenia sentido porque cada vez mas seguido demandaba ser sacado y demostrado a esa persona.

La amaba, mucho, demasiado, él lo sabía. Y actuó.

—La primera vez que te vi pensé que era un sueño, no creí que tanta belleza pudieran existir en una sola persona… — empezó a decir Zetsu con franqueza —quería seguir viendo la hermosa vista que brindaban tus hermosos ojos cuando me sonreíste aquella vez en ese parque. — Y Sasori le sonrió a Zetsu, pues al haber mencionando aquello con un poco de vergüenza se vio reflejado en sus mejillas y cobraron un tono rojizo.

—Luego de eso me sentí dichoso y recuperé la emoción de vivir solo esperando que algún bendito día te volviera a ver una vez más aunque fuera una vez…— y Zetsu no pudo evitar que su voz se le quebrara un poco al recordar eso.

Sasori escuchaba sus palabras con clara sorpresa pero no pudo decir nada pues Zetsu al parecer tenia más que decirle, y ella quería darse su tiempo y escuchar todo lo que él le fuera a decir; escucharía con mucha paciencia y tal vez obtendría una respuesta a la duda que ahora le agobiada, y saber si él la quería o no.

—Ese día en el Jardín Botánico supe que eras la correcta… la única a la que podría darle mi corazón y mi vida… aún sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Pero eso no importa pues esto que siento te pertenece solo a ti— y dicho esto dejo esa cajita entre sus manos.

Zetsu le hizo una señal y ella empezó a quitar el papel con que estaba envuelta con un poco de nerviosismo, y al abrirla la dejó en su regazo (sobre sus piernas) y miro a Zetsu sorprendida.

— Te amo Sasori. — dijo Zetsu mientras se separaba unos pasos de donde ella para mirarle directamente a los ojos y sonreírle como nunca le había sonreído a nadie en toda su vida. Para demostrar que era sincero.

Ella tenía los ojos relucientes, inundados de lágrimas al saber por esos ojos y al oír también de labios de su amado que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los suyos. Para su corazón era como si las aguas refrescantes de una preciosa lluvia mojaran el árido y necesitado suelo de el mas inhóspito desierto después de años de sequía… la más grande de las alegrías.

— Y-yo… te amo …Zetsu — finalmente dijo Sasori mirando los ojos dorados de él, deseando que ese amor que le profesaba llegase a él desde el fondo de su ser.

Sasori se levanto y dio un par de pasos asta llegar a posarse a unos centímetros de donde Zetsu estaba parado. Las miradas chocaban y se mezclaron perdiéndose en la contraria, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Zetsu tomó valor y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica, sus bellos ojos parecían ser de diamantes pues brillaron miles de destellos cuando él los miró. Sasori seguía mirándolo y entonces Zetsu la acerco hacia él rodeando lentamente su cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha la abrazó por los hombros y Sasori correspondió rodeando su cuello con ambas manos...

El universo entero se parecía desvanecer a su alrededor en el preciso instante en que al fin se tocaron sus labios, una corriente electrizante recorrió sus cuerpos, seguida de una sensación de infinita paz al saberse correspondidos.

Fue un beso suave y cálido, lleno de inocencia y devoción al ser amado, un contacto que apenas duró unos instantes pero que a sus ojos fueron los segundos mas largos y maravillosos en sus vidas.

Se separaron a penas lo suficiente como para mantener la mirada puesta en la persona que tenían frente sí, un brillo destellaba en esos ojos, parecía ser el reflejo de la luna o las estrellas que con su belleza los iluminaban, y podía ser posible que así fuese, pero, tal vez, lo que iluminaba aquellos hermosos e innocuos ojos (Innocuo- significa inocente o inofensivo) era en realidad ese amor puro que se desbordaba de sus corazones y se hacia latente en ellos de esa manera… tal vez era eso.

Y se abrazaron, sabiendo que ni la distancia ni las adversidades los separarían como para levantar entre ellos un muro que no pudieran escalar para estar juntos otra vez. Las promesas vanas y las palabras falsas no tenían cabida entre esas dos almas, ni en el sentimiento que los unía porque era mas fuerte que nada, mas invencible que la misma muerte.

Zetsu se separo de su amada, de aquella mujer de apariencia frágil y delicada que le robaba el sueño en ocasiones por estar preocupado por ella y su bienestar cuando la miraba trabajar incansablemente hasta cumplir sus metas, que le hacia detener el aliento cuando la veía sonreír y cuando su corazón latía desbocado y con fuerza al saber que esas sonrisas únicamente eran dirigidas a él… aquella con quién deseaba despertar cada mañana agradeciendo a Dios por su existencia, por la fortuna de tenerla con él, por la bendición de amarla y ser amado por ella.

Dolía separarse de ella, pero con la fuerza de voluntad que tenia en ese instante se separó lentamente de Sasori, no quería internamente alejarse ni un poco de su lado, pero necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que ella significaba para él… de todo lo que era capaz gracias a ella, de todos los sentimientos y emociones que le hacía sentir…

Sasori entendía lo que su amado deseaba decirle, de todas esas palabras de amor que nunca creyó llegar a oír y mucho menos llegar a decir, porque ella sentía lo mismo que él…

Recordaba como habían días que se la pasaba pensando solo en él y en nada más… se la pasaba pegada al teléfono esperando oír su hermosa voz y sentir el alivió de saber que estaba bien… había veces que había llorado desconsolada creyendo que él jamás la amaría como ella lo amaba y Deidara fue su gran apoyo en esos momentos y lo agradecía infinitamente, algún día se lo diría, un día no muy lejano.

Hoy era un día memorable, hoy era un día especialmente precioso para ella… no, para ellos.

Era el día en que su amor era entregado y aceptado, que era correspondido, en que ese amor era traído finalmente al mundo para mostrarse en todo su esplendor y así darle luz a un mundo que antes era oscuro para ellos dos, era el día en que su amor los unía para caminar por la vida juntos, para siempre…

Zetsu la miraba con devoción porque le hacia tener el coraje y el valor de seguir luchando, y ternura como si fuera lo mas hermoso y puro en el mundo, y lo era para él.

Sasori veía a aquel que le hacía sentirse humana como si fuera lo único que necesitará para vivir, la única persona con quién compartiría su mundo puesto que ahora él era su todo.

Se volvieron a ver directamente a los ojos, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y mientras ambos se miraban también recordaban ese día en el jardín, el día, el maravilloso día por el que ahora estaban juntos…

 _ **{ { { Flashback } } }**_

 _ **Hace poco más de dos anos atrás...**_

Era un día precioso y muy soleado, ya habían ido al parque para ver que pasaba, pero la primera idea de Deidara no había salido tan bien como ella hubiera querido. Finalmente habían regresado al departamento de su maestra con los ánimos un poco apagados.

Luego de cenar ambas se dispusieron a descansar, pero Deidara no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo, más bien no sabiendo las causas y la gravedad de lo que le aquejaba a Sasori que veía como un ejemplo a seguir, se sentía inútil y un poco desesperada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su amiga, como ella la veía.

Volvieron al día siguiente y al siguiente también, al parque aquel pero nada parecía cambiar para bien, se sentía derrotada y como no estarlo luego de varios días sin avances, así que en cuanto llego la hora de dormir lejos de pensar en descansar se puso a pensar por horas y horas hasta que quedo rendida del cansancio mental que suponía encontrar una solución práctica para la situación de la mayor.

En cuanto despunto el alba como por gracia divina la chica rubia despertó sobresaltada con una idea simple y tal vez brillante, rogaba que esta ayudase en algo.

Así que esa mañana fueron al jardín botánico de Kioto, el tiempo era agradable y daba la sensación de esperanza, esa ida era mas para despejar un poco la mente de su maestra, pues había visto demasiado tensa a Sasori y eso le preocupaba en gran manera.

Deidara agradecía que fuera un día entre semana y no había tanta gente a esas horas, todo era tan tranquillo y apacible que parecía sacado de sus sueños o eso pensaba la rubia. Su maestra comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en particular, simplemente trato de dejar de pensar en sus problemas y disfrutar de la belleza del lugar, oliendo el perfume de las flores y observando con admiración cómo la naturaleza mostraba tantos colores, luego de una media hora comenzó a cansarse, y buscaba un lugar para descansar y después llamar a Deidara para irse a casa.

Por otra parte Zetsu estaba apurado llevando algunas listas de cosas que necesitaban en el jardín puesto que el era el responsable de ello, caminaba observado detenidamente cada lugar, no debía pasar por alto nada. Pero, de repente sintió una sensación que podía reconocer muy bien, haciendo memoria era la misma que había sentido cuando la chica de cabellos rojos, cuando Sasori le había mirado directamente a los ojos y por algún motivo miro hacia donde creía que estaba la fuente de dicha sensación… entonces pasó algo que no había ni imaginado siquiera… era ella.

Sasori lo había visto justo unos segundos antes de que el voltease, y se había quedado en blanco sin saber exactamente que hacer o que no hacer. Se preguntaba internamente si esa coincidencia podría ser cierta, ¿de quien era obra? Puesto que no podía ser una simple coincidencia… no era posible.

Zetsu reaccionó primero, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, el chico comenzó a correr a donde ella estaba reduciendo la distancia que les separaba, incluso no se dio cuenta que dejo caer los papeles importantes que tenia en las manos, pero eso no le importó, verla a ella, hablar con ella una vez mas era mucho más importante que la belleza que les rodeaba.

Sasori por su parte se sentía aturdida y emocionada ¿Por qué se sentía así si penas lo conocía? Un millón de pensamientos e ideas surcaban su mente, todas ellas tratando de ganarse la plena atención de su dueña, pero ella estaba en un sueño… o eso le parecía, sintió que la realidad pasaba a segundo plano y que en ese precioso instante solo existían ella y él, Zetsu, ¿acaso podría ser mas perfecto?

Estaba creciendo desmesuradamente en su interior, no solo en el impenetrable corazón de Sasori sino también en el vulnerable corazón de Zetsu, un sentimiento insospechado e indispensable para seguir viviendo.

Y ambos sin saberlo lo aceptaron sin dudar cuando estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue como encender fuegos artificiales. Mágico.

 _ **{ { { Fin del Flashback } } }**_

Miles de recuerdos iban y venían a sus memorias.

Aquel día en el jardín botánico de Kioto había significado tanto, tanto, que cuando ese precioso recuerdo volvía a sus memorias les sacaba inconscientemente una sonrisa sincera, que desde ese momento salía a flote con tanta naturalidad en Sasori que parecía normal en ella. Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que se habían reencontrado en aquel bello lugar, todo gracias a una extraña e irracional idea de Deidara, agradecía inmensamente haberla escuchado esa vez a pesar de tener sus dudas.

Agradecía también como esa mocosa revoltosa estuvo a su lado en esos momentos y como en las ocasiones en que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer o que no hacer, ella había estado ahí al pie del cañón aun bajo la tormenta.

Deidara era muchas cosas, podía ser escandalosa y en momentos un tanto irracional sobre sus absurdas ideas sobre el arte, pero gracias a las sugerencias de esa niña todo había salido bien. No solo le agradecía que esa chiquilla loca le hubiera hecho ceder una que otra vez en algún asunto, como cuando la chantajeo con decirle a Zetsu que estaba enamorada de el si no usaba un vestido para ir a cine con el… o cuándo le hacia enojar porque cantaba como una niña de cinco años diciendo que estaban enamorados y cosas cursis como esas, no le gustaba saber que tenía razón así que se molestaba con ella por eso, o eso aparentaba.

Sasori se acordaba de que un día hacía no tanto tiempo, decidió que era tiempo de hacer lo que tanto había estado evitando hacer, así que terminó el cuadro que estaba pintando y cuando se sintió mas que satisfecha con el resultado fue a buscar a su víctima. Se hallaba en la cocina, le había pedido a propósito un poco de café, pero ya que eran mas o menos las tres de la tarde sabía que ella se tomaría mas de veinte minutos en prepararlo ¿pues a esas horas a quien en su sano juicio se le iba a apetecer beber café caliente?

Entro sigilosamente y efectivamente la mocosa rubia estaba buscando una taza en la alacena, pensó en dejar que terminara de servirlo y solo entonces decirle que en realidad no lo quería para que Deidara se enfadara, sonaba tentador, muy tentador en realidad, pero mejor evitar tanto rollo e ir al grano de una buena vez, después de todo ella era una persona bastante impaciente.

—Oye mocosa…— dijo sin miramientos, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para su gusto, en realidad solo unos segundos.

—¡Ahhhh! — la pobre Deidara se asustó tanto que gritó a todo pulmón, habían ocasiones en que se preguntaba como rayos su maestra era tan silenciosa a pesar de usar unos zapatos como esos.

—No me digas que te asuste, no es para tanto niña.. — le dijo restando importancia al asunto sentándose en una silla mientras Deidara aún no controlaba su respiración por el susto recibido.

—¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!— dijo gritando Deidara luego de recuperar el ritmo normal de respirar pero perdiendo completamente el poco o nulo control que tenía en ese instante sacando a relucir su ira.

La mayor al ver lo infantil que podía ser en ocasiones la chica rubia, soltó una pequeña risa dejando de mirarla en el proceso, Deidara se le quedó mirando como si fuera un experimento fallido de algún laboratorio.

Akasuna había levantado a penas la mirada y vio el rostro de la otra chica, era bastante más gracioso que el causado por susto que le había dado apenas un momento atrás, y no pudo contenerse comenzando a reírse con muchas más ganas, lo único que le cruzo en la mente a Deidara era que esa debía ser demasiada risa para toda una vida, claro, sí hablamos de la pelirroja.

Sasori se calmo y dejo de reír mientras Deidara la miraba con cara de espanto pensando que necesitaba olvidar lo que había visto.

—Escucha solo voy a decirlo una vez. — dijo Sasori con voz demasiado seria para gusto de la más joven quien pensó enseguida que algo no andaba bien y se preparó para lo peor.

—Gracias. Primero por haber venido aquella vez que te llame; por estar una y otra vez conmigo y por el apoyo que me has dado en todo este tiempo. Realmente debo agradecerte pues lo mas posible es que no hubiera vuelto a ver a Zetsu sin tu ayuda, así que gracias. —dijo Sasori con sinceridad, Deidara en tanto estaba tan impresionada que pensó que no era cierto lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer nada, la pelirroja continuó.

—Eres… una buena… amiga. — le dijo de la forma más linda y con la sonrisa más amable que Deidara hubiera visto en ese normalmente inexpresivo rosto, que cuando se dio cuenta empezó a llorar de la emoción pies era un acto realmente excepcional, cercano a presenciar un milagro.

Desde entonces Sasori la aceptaba oficialmente como su amiga, su sueño hecho realidad, bueno casi, solo faltaba que Akasuna Sasori dijera ante el mundo entero que ella tenía razón y que el verdadero arte es efímero, bueno se vale seguir soñando...

Sasori recordaba con cariño ese día y como pasaron unos días de eso y todo parecía estar en relativa normalidad. Ya que eran vacaciones para la rubia, había decidido ir a pasarlas con su maestra favorita y ahora su mejor amiga también. Esa misma semana, exactamente el sábado en la tarde el teléfono de la artista de lo eterno sonó, fue con calma a contestar y luego de unas cuantas palabras que eran apenas oídas por Deidara que iba entrando al departamento y no alcanzó a saber quién era, y entonces la pelirroja colgó.

—Danna… su novio si que la quiere, la quiere tanto que la llama muy seguido… ¿Y esta vez a donde irán en su cita? — dijo Deidara con tono divertido pues era lo más seguro, fue a la cocina y tomó una manzana, volviendo a la sala se sentó dispuesta a disfrutarla mientras veía entrar en pánico a Sasori por lo que seguramente sería una cita.

Pero los ánimos de la mayor eran ligeramente distintos esa vez, la pelirroja lejos de estas nerviosa y feliz se veía un poco molesta, no, más bien se veía confundida. Antes de que Deidara pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa Sasori dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se levantó del sillón como si fuera a irse a su habitación.

Y en efecto se encerró un rato, Deidara pensó que eran nervios o algo similar y le dejo un par de horas para que no se molestara con ella, cuando salió de su cuarto lo primero que hizo Deidara fue insistir un poco más para que le dijera a donde iría con Zetsu.

—Zetsu dijo que quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante— fue lo único que Sasori le había dicho.

Ante la respuesta seca que le había dado, Deidara se preguntaba internamente la razón exacta por la que había estado como ida el resto de la tarde, aunque tal vez lo sabía pero esperaba que no fuera eso.

No hablaron más hasta el día siguiente que era domingo, el día de hoy. Esas cosas habían pasado apenas unas horas atrás y las recordaban.

Era ya algo tarde, y Sasori estaba muy nerviosa y sobre todo tensa pues aunque Zetsu le había llamado y todo, no le dio ni una pista de que hablarían y eso le ponía realmente distraída.

Maldecía por lo bajo en los momentos cuando se distraía lo suficiente como para terminar haciendo las cosas al revés, y como no ponerse así pues ella recordaba que ese último mes había sido bastante extraño pues Zetsu no actuaba normal, había veces que parecía evitarla y no querer ir con ella a pasear a cualquier lado. Pensó que tal vez él se había fastidiado de ella después de saber como era en realidad, que no era de piedra y una mujer muy perfecta y en ocasiones hasta cruel en algunos casos como todos pensaban luego de tratarle un poco tiempo.

Deidara por su parte miraba preocupada la escena frente a ella. Su maestra estaba buscando ropa en el armario sin ver que rayos escogía, ya era primavera y la pelirroja había sacado un vestido grueso de color café y un suéter de lana de rallas color morado y azul oscuro, unas mallas de rombos rosas y negros, unas sandalias color verde claro y una bolsa color amarillo. Un crimen contra la moda se llevaba cabo frente a sus azules ojos, claro que la rubia no permitiría que esa catástrofe sucediera por nada del mundo.

Sabía de sobra que Sasori estaba preocupada y que tal vez ya había imaginado que lo que esa noche iba a decirle Zetsu iba a ser malo, sabía que en ocasiones Sasori era una persona derrotista, negativa y que posiblemente estaba pensando el peor escenario posible; pero Deidara conocía un pajarito que le había dicho que su mejor amigo Zetsu tenia un plan especial para decirle finalmente a la artista lo que sentía por ella, pero debía guardar el secreto o sino la sorpresa se arruinaría.

Así que sabiendo esto Deidara decidió ayudar a su amiga para que todo saliera perfecto, se supone que en una ocasión así la chica debe lucir hermosa… así que manos a la obra.

Por su parte ese mismo domingo solo que en otro lugar, Obito y Rin miraban con gracia el ir y venir del chico de ojos amarillos. Era la séptima vez que se cambiaba de ropa en esa hora, decía que no se sentía cómodo, que la camisa le picaba, que un short amarillo no era adecuado, que el color tal no le quedaba… con tantos nervios y una tormenta de ideas yendo y viniendo a su mente tan rápido apenas ponía atención a lo que hacia y por ello tanto show. Rin viéndolo tan tenso le hizo unas señas a su novio y prometido para que hiciera algo para calmar a Zetsu, después de todo Obito era su mejor amigo y lo conocía muy bien.

Luego de una relajante charla Zetsu por fin se calmo lo suficiente como para oír los consejos de Rin, después de todo ella era una chica muy observadora y tenía idea de los gustos de Sasori así que le ayudaría en lo que pudiera para que toda la salida fuera perfecta y Zetsu le declarará a la pelirroja que la quería desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Y la cita no salió mal, bueno casi todo fue excelente, primero cenaron en un lugar al que Zetsu una vez llevo a Sasori para que probara la mejor pasta que había en la ciudad, Zetsu le dijo que no tenia que preocuparse pues lo que deseaba hablar con ella no era nada malo. Aparentemente a los ojos del chico ella se relajo, se veía en calma físicamente pero mentalmente no lo estaba.

La cena corrió sin contratiempos y luego Zetsu le dijo que en realidad todo eso era porque había estado planeando darle un regalo sorpresa y que incluso planeó en hacerle una fiesta, pero lo pensó mejor ya que recordaba que ella detestaba las multitudes así que no la hizo para no incomodarla y que disfrutara de su regalo.

El famoso regalo era un collar de oro con un dije donde se podía guardar una pequeña foto en su interior, tenía la forma de un libro que en la parte de adelante tenia un pequeño escorpión dentro de un rombo pues sabia que a ella le encantaban esos animalitos no solo porque su nombre significara precisamente 'Escorpión', y por la parte de atrás tenia grabada unas palabras en latín.

Le dijo que se lo daría en un lugar especial y la llevo hasta ahí pero… el famosísimo regalo no estaba en la bolsa de su saco como el creía así que no se lo dio en el momento y el lugar que tenía contemplado, a saber en el anochecer justamente frente al Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno de Kioto.

Y el plan en ese punto fallo tremendamente pues luego de buscar en cada uno de sus bolsillos recordó que lo había sacado de su saco y lo había dejado en la cama en su habitación, así que recordando ese "insignificante" detalle enseguida se disculpó con Sasori y le explico que había dejado su regalo en casa.

El se ponía de mil colores mientras se disculpaba, y ella sencillamente al ver su cara de preocupación le dio tanta gracia que se echó a reír diciendo que no era para tanto y que podían ir juntos por el regalo a su departamento y asunto resuelto. Y sólo entonces a Sasori se le fueron todas sus preocupaciones y malos escenarios mentales, y disfrutó realmente de ese momento tan grato al lado de Zetsu.

Zetsu le dio la razón pues su idea en realidad era la mas sencilla y fue entonces cuando ambos se encaminaron al departamento del chico, él se sentía avergonzado porque la velada no había salido completamente como el pensó, pero al menos ya no tenia los nervios a flor de piel y hasta el poco valor que tenia en un inicio había crecido descomunalmente (ósea mucho XD) y con eso a su favor ahora seguiría la sugerencia de sus amigos y le diría sus sentimientos esa noche.

Llegaron luego de una productiva caminata y los dos entraron al apartamento hablando entre risas de lo que en el camino habían visto, un hombre que paseaba a su perro por voltear a ver a una bonita mujer había terminado chocando con un poste cayendo de manera tan cómica como en una caricatura.

El chico dejo que Sasori entrara hasta su cuarto y ella cansada de reír se sentó en la cama. Entonces Zetsu le dio el regalo justamente ahí, en su habitación.

El collar que le regaló tenía escrito en latín "amor eterno" y cuando Sasori lo leyó sucedió la romántica escena que mencioné al inició, la conversación siguiente ya la saben también...

Lo siguiente que paso fue que un par de enamorados se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuese a escapar si se soltaban un instante.

—Sasori tengo que preguntarte algo… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? — le dijo Zetsu al oído.

Sasori sonrió escondiendo su rostro sonrosado entre el hombro y el cuello de él.

—Sí… te doy el honor. —le contesto en el oído. Y Zetsu creyó que no podría ser más feliz.

Y ambos rieron ante aquello, disfrutando ese maravilloso instante. Estuvieron un rato así viéndose uno al otro, y la ultima vez que se miraron todo se desvaneció poco a poco luego que el cansancio los alcanzara finalmente y se quedaran dormidos justamente así, abrazados.

Lentamente llegó el amanecer del día siguiente, el día parecía el más bello que hubiera visto el mundo, eso era lo que los ojos de dos enamorados que se despertaron abrazados veían con el alba ascender, con una nueva meta en la vida.

Y no era cualquier cosa, aquello que los movía ahora no era porque simplemente estuvieran extasiados por el cariño y las atenciones ajenas nada más para pasar el rato y sentirse bien.

Esa noble meta era hacer feliz a la persona que tenían enfrente porque realmente lo merecía, porque ambos lo necesitaban y eran dignos del amor del otro, porque solamente así, juntos, seguirían adelante en esta hermosa vida luchando constantemente con esperanza infinita en ese puro y sincero amor…

 _Porque así es cuando se ama de verdad._

 _Porque eso es el amor verdadero._

* * *

*-Verán al escribir esta frase me hizo sufrir pues pensaba usar la palabra "Utopía" pero no encajaba con lo que en realidad deseaba dar a entender.

Así que la cambie por "Bendición" pues le daba un aire de pureza al párrafo al hablar sobre el amor verdadero. Puse algunos sinónimos para que si quedaba duda se pudiera entender el punto mas fácil.

* * *

Me quedo muy cursi, o demasiado romántico casi casi tira muelas por lo extremadamente dulce… o solo me lo estoy imaginando? ¿ya me esta afectando ver otros animes?

Muy bien, ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia, que triste... pero, hay cosas que llegan a su final cuando se empezaba a poner muy bueno, así es la vida… Lamento mucho decir que este fic ya va a terminar, el siguiente es el último capitulo.

O no?

Como siempre les agradezco por su valioso tiempo que invierten leyendo este humilde fic, también a aquellas personitas que le han dado un lugar entre sus favoritos y a los que se han tomado su tiempo y han dejado sus valiosos y hermosos comentarios como a:

 **Deidara-Inuzuka** – Amiga mía este fic es gracias a ti pues la idea nació de una conversación que tuvimos… y agradezco el apoyo que me diste para seguir adelante con este proyecto. Al ponerme a pensar en esta inusual e interesante pareja se me ocurrió echar un vistazo y anduve vagando en FF y me encontré con la triste noticia de que no hay suficientes fics del SasoZetsu… y tampoco de mi pareja favorita… el SasoDei ...ojala que alguien se inspire con esta historia y escriban mil más… seria grandioso.

Espero que te guste este capítulo que me ha salido entre romántico y triste pues ya se acerca el gran final… voy a admitirlo me da entre alegría y tristeza saber que ya estamos a las puertas del final del fic, pero vaya que fue una grata experiencia para ser mi primer fic corto jeje.

 **Yuritzi -** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me ayudo mucho el que alguien importante viera este capítulo con antelación para que saliera perfecto (o algo muy cercano a eso). Mil gracias por darme ánimos y ayudarme con la inspiración que me hacía falta, además de darme una buena idea para este fic. Te mandare un muñeco de felpa de Sasori (si, porque el real es mío)…

 **Noelia544** -Muchas gracias por seguir esta mini historia desde el comienzo (se va a una esquina a llorar como toda una Drama Queen). Gracias por dejar tus lindísimos comentarios pues me ayudaron para saber que iba por buen camino y que la historia no era aburrida… valoró mucho tu apoyo.

Realmente deseo que disfrutaras tanto como yo de este capítulo… prepárate para el final ufff ya lo tengo planeado y hasta tengo un mini borrador… (otra vez se pone a llorar de emoción).

 **Diana Kohler** -Mil gracias por leer esta historia, se que es corta pero me esforcé mucho para crearla. Agradezco infinitamente que la siguieras hasta este punto.

Nos leemos en el último capitulo donde los "regalos" mencionados al inició serán entregados!

¿O tal vez habrá más capítulos y el siguiente no es el último? Háganme saber sus hermosas y valiosas opiniones y veremos si le queda un capítulo de vida a este fic… o serán dos?… o tres y el último tendrá Lemon?

Bye bye!

Io-chan *.*


	5. Cap 5 Final

_**ARTE NATURAL**_

 **Disclaimer** : Odio tener que admitir tantas veces lo mismo, pero ahí les va de nuez, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, tanto el anime como el manga, le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero como quiero agradecer a algunas de ustedes, abajo les entrego unos regalos...

 **Notas:** la narración del capítulo va ir en letras normales.

Los diálogos de los personajes esta indicado con guion largo.

Hay un recuerdo que va estar indicado en donde empieza de la siguiente forma _**{ { flashback } }**_ y también ira marcando hasta donde termina.

Hay una parte del capítulo contadas desde el punto de vista de algún personaje y estará marcado en letra cursiva, ejemplo: _POV de Deidara_.

En caso de necesitar explicar o dar a entender alguna cosa que por el idioma y regionalismos que hay del español, lo pondré entre paréntesis ( ) y lo explicaré, o de ser oportuno pondré los sinónimos y el significado de la palabra.

 **Advertencias:** Bien, la historia que va a finalizar a continuación, estuvo ambientada en un Universo Alternativo al de la obra original, una realidad que curiosamente es como la nuestra y por lo tanto no existen los ninjas con capacidad de usar chakra ni hacer técnicas increíbles como vimos en el anime, perdón por eso, ya se que querían acción… yo también.

Y como estuvimos hablando de un mundo como el nuestro pues es lógico que sería raro (o tal vez aterrador) encontrar un hombre mitad planta carnívora que desaparece por las paredes… y que decir de otro que lo único humano que tiene es la mera apariencia y un cilindro en el pecho donde esta su corazón… por esto mis queridos amigos y amigas fue que decidí en un inicio que fueran totalmente humanos como ustedes y yo.

Y pues ya que estaba en eso de los cambios, que se me da la idea (nee en realidad la idea salió gracias a mi amiga Dei-chan…) de que Sasori no Danna tuviera Cambio de Genero (en inglés se llama Gender Bender) y que participara en el fic siendo una bella chica de cabellos como el fuego.

Pero todo esto ya lo saben, sigo sin entender porque razones lo escribo esta vez, siendo que este es el último capitulo… ya se, es porque me gusta hablar (escribir) mucho jaja.

 **¡Ya es el fin!**

Por si las dudas mejor prepárense un gran paquete de pañuelos y una taza de chocolate caliente para que se les pase la tristeza que viene a continuación… porque este capítulo será triste.

Como los y las quiero tanto les voy a decir un secreto sobre el capítulo (se acerca para susurrarles al oído…) el final es súper dramático. Además les prometo que van a llorar… de tristeza.

* * *

 **ARTE NATURAL**

 **Final**

Domingo en la mañana; el cielo esta oscurecido por una masa densa de nubes, en el aire se siente un rastro de humedad que ha dejado la reciente lluvia, las calles que normalmente estaban llenas de ríos de personas se hallaban vacías.

Para muchas personas los días nublados y con lluvia, parecen tristes y melancólicos. La vida parece detenerse a contemplar como las puras gotas de lluvia caen.

En un aeropuerto de Japón, Sasori espera la salida de su avión. Esta sola y ve con nostalgia el triste paisaje que se ve en el horizonte. Dejará Japón en tan solo unos minutos para marcharse a Europa. Se alegra internamente de que en los futuros meses allá va a estar ocupada en una nueva exhibición, concretamente en España. Después de todo es lo mejor.

El noviazgo que tenía con Zetsu terminó. Y de qué manera.

Apenas habían estado juntos mas o menos un año y medio, pero después de los meses de felicidad inicial su relación fue cambiando poco a poco, se fue transformando en algo diferente y visto desde otros ángulos algo rutinario, eso solamente iba acrecentando la incertidumbre en el fondo del corazón de Sasori.

Pero sus temores llegaron al limite cuando un día fue a ver a Zetsu a su trabajo le había parecido una buena idea, hasta cierto grado romántica como lo hacen las parejas normales y aprovechar para saludarlo y verlo un momento. El corazón de la pellirroja se encogió en su interior al recordar como ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, una razón simple para estar ahí. Pero su plan no salió como esperaba.

Todo paso tan rápido…

Se preguntaba internamente si hubiese sabido que pasaría ¿abría ido? Ella había decidido ir porque el día anterior mientras platicaba con Deidara recordó esa ocasión en que se reencontró con Zetsu justamente en ese Jardín Botánico, había sido un día hermoso y muy afortunado para ella, para él también, para ambos.

Sin embargo cuándo estuvo finalmente ahí con Zetsu frente a ella diciendo que ya no serían novios, que eso acababa ya, ella se quedo en shock, mentalmente se preguntaba como había sucedido eso, de hecho todo lo que había pasado ese día con su noviazgo ya venía arrastrándose desde hacia tiempo.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?" Era la pregunta que le venía a la mente, ese día…. ella lo recordaba perfectamente mientras miraba el horizonte frente a ella, como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez.

 **{ { { { { Flashback } } } } }**

 _POV de Sasori_

No entiendo nada en absoluto, todos estos meses al parecer habían sido felices, me había esforzado tanto por ser más abierta y gentil con él, no solo con él sino con todos a mi alrededor, parecía que yo siempre he sido así todo este tiempo, creí que estaba feliz conmigo pero al parecer él se ha cansado de mi forma de ser.

En un principio pensaba que la razón por la que me gustaba Zetsu era por su personalidad completamente contraria a la mía, y era así en un inicio, hasta que fui conociendo más de él, de su vida y supe que Zetsu es más que una cara feliz y mucha amabilidad, que también tiene temores y problemas como todos los demás, como yo… y me enamoré profundamente de él.

Me acuerdo de las primeras veces que salimos juntos siendo novios, los días antes de una cita eran días llenos de nervios y tensión para mí, me ponía tan nerviosa que no dormía la noche anterior y terminaba con unas terribles ojeras, y a veces no comía bien y me sentía mal por eso… o comía demasiado por la ansiedad y me sentía mal por ello también.

Y ya que Deidara estaba terminando la escuela allá en América, prácticamente estaba sola en ese momento y realmente no sabía a quien recurrir pues no soy una persona con muchas amistades que digamos, ni alguien que le guste estar entre tanta gente todo el tiempo y menos que sepa algo de citas y cosas románticas como esa mocosa, envidio un poco su experiencia al respecto.

Algunas veces le hable por video llamada para preguntarle que ponerme y que no, pero ella no siempre estará ahí para lo que yo quiera, también tiene una vida.

Y el detalle es que a pesar de que tengo buen gusto, mi mente se me bloqueaba de tal forma a la hora de elegir la ropa que iba a ponerme para salir a pasear con él que mejor llevaba algo cómodo, según yo. Le saque algunas sonrisas gracias a eso.

Pero siempre era un caballero y tenia consideración conmigo todo el tiempo, íbamos a caminar en la playa o en ocasiones nos divertíamos como niños cuando íbamos al parque de diversiones o cuando visitamos el acuario de S, nos la pasábamos bien, muy bien. Gracias a Zetsu conocí la felicidad de hacer algo tan simple como reventar burbujas o tomarse de la mano.

Estaba completamente enamorada de lo que Zetsu es, su gentileza al tratar a loa demás y su buena disposición para hacer cualquier tarea por simple que sea, su inocente casi infantil sentido del humor, la timidez que en ocasiones demuestra con un pequeño sonrojo, la decisión que tiene al hacer lo que le apasiona… como no amar a alguien así.

Estar con juntos era como un sueño, sin darme cuenta pasaron los meses y antes de un año juntos empecé a notar algo que no entendí.

Las relaciones humanas no son mi fuerte, eso esta claro, pero conocer a Zetsu es una de las cosas fuera del arte que me gusta hacer con tanto empeño y dedicación, es algo que disfruto entender después de mucha meditación y constancia. Solo gracias a ello he logrado comprender más a las personas en general y sus diferentes formas de ver las cosas, gracias a ello se como es realmente Zetsu.

Pero a pesar de estas cosas buenas vi un cambio en él, todo empezó a ponerse raro después de llevar como diez meses de noviazgo, pensé que planeaba alguna sorpresa como cuando me regalo este collar que aún llevo con cariño… pero esta vez parece diferente.

Pensando que solamente era eso cuando le afronte y finalmente le pregunté sobre la razón de su extraño comportamiento últimamente él me dijo que no era nada de eso, y era cierto pues no teníamos todavía un año de novios y aún faltaban un par de meses todavía para nuestro primer aniversario. Pero mi instinto me decía que me estaba ocultando algo.

Yo no entendía porque razones era tan importante una fecha así, un aniversario, cumplir un año de lo que sea es aparentemente algo sumamente importante y especial de acuerdo a la sociedad, y solamente gracias a Deidara lo entendí, pues para mi nunca había significado nada.

Así que empecé a planear que hacer para sorprender a Zetsu ese día, tenía los medios y los contactos para darle una linda sorpresa y pasarla bien con él. Pensé en hacerle una cena en algún jardín donde hubiera muchas plantas de forma que le recordarán al Jardín Botánico de Kioto en donde él trabaja, pues se que le encanta ese lugar tanto como a mi.

Tener algo de renombre ayuda en ocasiones especiales, ya tenía el lugar, solo faltaba la cena, recordaba que Zetsu me conto una vez que nunca había probado la comida italiana, y recuerdo que la única vez que hicimos algo para ir a comer dicho estilo de comida, ese preciso día callo un verdadero aguacero y no pudimos salir de casa siquiera, así que creo que ese detalle será especial para él.

Hoy justamente antes de venir a ver a mi novio acababa de llamar a mi asistente Konan para que mañana apartara el lugar para la cena de aniversario y que de paso llamara a un restaurante de comida italiana que me gusta, pero creo que le llamaré para que lo cancele todo.

Zetsu me acaba de decir que ya no quiere ser mi novio…

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero yo no entiendo nada, todo en mi mente es tan caótico, me siento perdida y no entiendo nada.

Ahora comprendo... es por esta razón que todo se ha sentido diferente desde hace tiempo, de pronto eso cobro sentido, y cuando estaba al fin atando cabos en mi mente él se detiene y me mira a los ojos de esa manera que me hace temblar, sencillamente no sé que hacer tengo que esperar y ver qué va a pasar, pero no lo sé, creo que no puedo hacerlo, soy tan impaciente.

 _Fin del POV de Sasori_

Todo esta en tensión entre los dos y un incómodo silencio empieza a dividir a ambos, sin darse cuenta se han quedado en silencio cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos.

En realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo como se pensaría, apenas unos cuantos segundos de ensimismamiento pero lo que si es patente, es ese distanciamiento que se ha provocado.

Una leve sensación de lejanía se instala en el corazón de cada uno, es como una pequeña grieta que luego de un tiempo finalmente se ha convertido en un enorme y profundo abismo, la lejanía de esa clase es peligrosa para el amor.

 _POV de Zetsu_

Creó que nada me ha salido como esperaba, ella lejos de verse a la expectativa de una buena noticia se ve triste, su hermoso rostro luce mas bien una expresión aterrada, con temor de que suceda algo malo.

Soy un idiota.

Se me ocurre actuar como un tonto en una ocasión como esta, en serio soy idiota, todavía recuerdo la vez en que le regalé el collar que tiene en el cuello todo el tiempo, después de plantearlo tanto todo se fue por la borda por olvidar la pieza clave, ese collar con forma de libro, y todo parecía haberse arruinado completamente en el preciso momento para dárselo, pero ella es tan lista que su idea salvo todo, y ese bello instante se dio de la mejor manera.

Creó que hacer planes románticos no es lo mío. No imagino que pasaría si le hubiera dado la sorpresa que pensé para nuestro aniversario, creó que se habría infartado fácilmente, tengo ideas demasiado locas, definitivamente las cosas de esta clase no son lo mío.

Realmente soy el mas grande idiota entre todos los idiotas del mundo.

Mi amada Sasori debe estar pensado que realmente quiero terminar con ella y que todo este amor es falso. Es hora de arreglar mi error.

 _Fin del POV de Zetsu_

Sasori esta más que afectada y cuando apenas lograba tener las piezas de la historia y armarlas de forma que tuviesen sentido, al menos para ella, todo se parecía poner de cabeza en su corazón, Zetsu debía arreglar eso y pronto.

Ese silencioso momento que estaba separando lentamente a los enamorados fue afortunadamente roto por la voz dudosa de Zetsu. Sasori instintivamente le miró con recelo después de ese tremendo susto que le había causado, no era para menos, le había dicho tremenda mentira y había lastimado su corazón.

Y era de esperarse si después de decirle, "Sasori, quiero que nuestro noviazgo termine" lo más lógico era causarle una reacción de sorpresa de ese calibre a la pobre chica, Sasori estaba tan confusa y triste que sus pensamientos iban y venían.

La dulce voz de Zetsu llego lenta a Sasori, llamándole, él no sabía por donde empezar a explicar la verdadera razón de sus palabras, afortunadamente para él Sasori no era de las personas que huían cuando todo se ponía difícil y el futuro parecía adverso.

Ella se quedo ahí esperando pacientemente a que él ordenase sus ideas y le aclarará lo que acababa de ocurrir, si eran novios o ya no, si tenían un porvenir juntos o no, si es que habría un futuro juntos, si aun había esperanza para ese amor.

Tortuosos segundos pasaron hasta que Zetsu finalmente tuvo en orden los pensamientos y palabra por palabra fue saliendo de su boca. Le fue contando todo a la chica pelirroja, desde la razón de su aparente distanciamiento y el porque de sus recientes palabras.

Resultó que había sido planeado por Zetsu en un intento de sorprender a su novia, pero ya que todo aquel plan solo había salido de él y nadie le había ayudado, pues Zetsu pensó que él solo podría hacerlo, todo salió mal, mas bien casi fue un completo desastre.

Zetsu pensó que ponerle algo de tensión al momento ayudaría a acrecentar la felicidad de Sasori en cuanto le hiciera la esperada pregunta, le fue dando todos los detalles de su "brillante" plan hasta que finalmente Sasori comprendió todo.

Ella se dijo a si misma que su novio era un estúpido al pensar que una estrategia así funcionaría con ella, es cierto que Sasori es sumamente inteligente pero no en cuanto a emociones humanas y cosas de esa índole.

Ese pensamiento paso y entonces ella le preguntó que era lo que deseaba decir, pues Zetsu había omitido esa parte de ña información.

― Lo que quiero decir es… ― y entonces el chico de cabellos verdes tomo aire y puso una rodilla en el suelo al tiempo que sacaba una flor y en su interior había algo. ― ¿Me darías la inmensa felicidad de casarte conmigo… y darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida… y de seguirte amando aun más por la eternidad? ― le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que extendía la flor dejando ver un anillo de compromiso.

 _POV de Sasori_

Creo que no escuche bien. Debo empezar a quedarme sorda o algo pues no puedo entender lo que Zetsu acaba de decirme.

¿Me acaba de pedir matrimonio?

Debo estar soñando algo muy loco porque hace unos cuantos minutos me dijo que terminábamos y ahora me sale con esto, solo a él se le ocurre una propuesta de esta forma, es tan ocurrente. En serio que los planes románticos no son lo suyo. Je, me alegra que no me haya dado esta sorpresa en nuestro aniversario, ahí seguramente me habría infartado del susto.

No se que es lo que siento… una pequeña opresión en el pecho seguida de un cosquilleo… ¿será esto felicidad?

Oh Dios, si esto es la felicidad es maravillosa!

La sensación que estoy teniendo es tal que mi corazón se siente que va a salirse de mi pecho. Me pregunto si eso es la verdadera felicidad, sentir que mi corazón va a saltar hasta donde está Zetsu y se quedara con el, debe ser esto lo de las famosas almas gemelas, no tengo duda.

Él es maravilloso, no se que hice para tener la oportunidad de conocer a una persona como Zetsu, alguien debe amarme lo suficiente como para darme esta bendición, me da gracia que antes yo no creía en cosas como los milagros y las cosas como esas.

Ahora creo en todo eso, creo con el corazón. Incluso empiezo a creer en que hay alguien allá arriba, en algún lugar, que nos ama lo suficiente como para darnos tantas oportunidades de ser felices.

 _Fin del POV de Sasori_

Pasa un segundo, la reacción de Sasori no se hace esperar, sus hermosos ojos color arena comienzan a dar pequeños destellos, las lágrimas brotan, primero con lentitud, luego de una forma más profusa (abundante).

 _POV de Zetsu_

Ahora entiendo a Sasori mas que nunca, esperar esa respuesta siento que se me esta haciendo realmente largo, me estoy empezado a volver impaciente como ella, que curioso.

Lo único que me hace poder soportar esta agonía es mirar esa bella mujer que esta frente a mis ojos, solo alguien que no este bien de la vista no notaría lo hermosa que es, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Pero debo concentrarme en este momento tan crucial, creo que finalmente va a responderme algo, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, por favor Dios mío que no sea una respuesta negativa, no podría soportarlo…

 _Fin del POV de Zetsu_

El chico de ojos dorados la miró con temor, pero se fue desvaneciendo en cuando vio como una sonrisa de alegría se dibujaba radiante en su rostro.

Sasori esta llorando de felicidad, las lágrimas corren lentamente, y de pronto el silencio expectante llega a su fin con la melodiosa voz de la artista.

―Si… quiero casarme contigo… estar contigo toda la vida y hacerte feliz, como tu me has hecho feliz todo este tiempo. ― dijo Sasori al fin.

Y en el preciso instante en que ella terminó de hablar, Zetsu se levantó de un brinco y la abrazo alzándola entre sus brazos al tiempo que daba vueltas. Ambos empezaron a reír, una suave briza meció las ramas de los arboles que se hallaban a su alrededor, arboles de cerezo, dejando caer sus piros pétalos dando a la linda escena una vista mas preciosa de ser posible.

 **Capítulo final**

 **E** **l amor es eterno**

" _Para un buen matrimonio hay que enamorarse muchas veces, siempre de la misma persona."_

 _Mignon McLaughlin (Periodista estadounidense)._

 _El flashback continúa_.

Parecía que los días corrían lentos y perezosos, casi como torturando a la pareja de enamorados. Deseaban casarse en primavera, había mucho por planear y arreglar en los meses previos, pero teniendo una ayuda extra por aquí y por allá todo eso se volvía mas sencillo.

Las cosas legales eran lo mas simple pues solo requería un poco de papeleo, no habría una ceremonia religiosa, lo que facilitaba en gran medida todo el asunto. Y puesto que se casarían en algún salón o casa no solo para invitar a sus amigos y la poca familia que tenían los dos, el plan era solamente realizar una boda civil muy sencilla y un banquete para disfrutar con sus allegados, esa sencillez haría sentir un toque de calidez para hacer un poco más privado un evento tan especial.

Varias cosas ya estaban prácticamente listas para el gran día, solo tenían que ponerse de acuerdo sobre un asunto primordial. La fecha para la boda, un tema importante que aún no decidían, así que un día se pusieron a platicar sobre la mejor fecha para la boda.

Antes de decidir debían tomar en cuenta un asunto importante ya que el hermano gemelo de Zetsu trabajaba en Tokio y su esposa Madara estaba embarazada, el asunto de la fecha era algo que tener en consideración pues si era demasiado pronto podría coincidir con el nacimiento del bebé, y en cambio si era más tarde el pequeño estaría grande y fuerte, así que toda la familia podrían viajar para asistir.

Luego de llamar a su cuñada Madara, y preguntar por su hermano y una platica realmente larga y entretenida, tanto Zetsu como Sasori supieron que a Madara solo le faltaba menos de medio mes para dar a luz, y claro que Zetsu no se perdería el nacimiento de su primer sobrino, pues a pesar de que no sería el último según su hermano mayor, era un momento sumamente especial.

Sasori estaba igual de entusiasmada y estaba encantada con la idea de ir para acompañar a su querido Zetsu a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Así que además de decidirse a ir al otro día a Tokio solo para estar presente en el nacimiento de su primer sobrino, los comprometidos se pusieron finalmente de acuerdo con la fecha, sería a finales de mayo.

El pequeño Saro, ese fue el nombre que tanto Madara como Kurozetsu decidieron, nació una tarde cálida de finales de noviembre, un bebé con fortaleza como la de su madre y con la inteligencia de su padre, era hermoso contemplar como se removía entre las mantas (cobijas, frazadas) que le envolvían del ambiente frio de la temporada, pero a pesar de ser invierno se podía sentir el amor que sus padres y sus tíos le profesaban. Luego de unos días ayudando a los nuevos padres, tanto Zetsu como Sasori debieron regresar a Kioto para atender sus ocupaciones, no sin antes darles la noticia y la mas cordial invitación a Madara a Kurozetsu y al pequeño Saro.

Los dos estaban emocionados y expectantes por la boda. Tenían que pensar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia civil, habían decidido hacerlo lo mas sencillo posible.

Los planes marchaban según lo previsto y no había ningún contratiempo, todo parecía ir a su favor y la feliz pareja solo se preocupa por unos cuantos detalles que hacían falta. Nadie entraba en pánico por cosas innecesarias pues para el gran día faltaban muchos meses y sería una ocasión sencilla y muy familiar.

Habría pocos invitados, solo familiares y amigos. Pues no era su idea tirar la casa por la ventana aún si Sasori era una persona famosa y Zetsu ahora era el director del Jardín Botánico mas importante de todo Japón, además de ser el hombre más feliz por tener muy pronto de manera legal ante el mundo, a su otra mitad, su amada pelirroja, aunque en realidad el mundo no necesitaba saberlo, solo con que ellos dos se supieran pertenecientes al otro era mas que suficiente.

De todos los lugares que se les ocurrieron decidieron hacerlo en una casa antigua de Kioto, donde se hacían ceremonias de te, ya que además de celebrar ahí la fiesta también les daba la oportunidad de que sus familiares se quedaran ahí y no gastaran en rentar un lugar o se quedaran en una habitación de hotel.

Dicho lugar fue prontamente reservado por la pareja, era una casa de estilo tradicional, que al ser antigua tenía un gusto exquisito en cada rincón, la casa contaba con un jardín bastante espacioso y el ambiente que se sentía en el aire era sobretodo lo que ellos buscaban, se sentía familiar y acogedor.

Era perfecto pues solamente se llevaría a cabo la sencilla ceremonia civil y un pequeño banquete con las personas mas allegadas a los novios. A petición de la abuela Chiyo, usarían un traje tradicional en la boda civil, y tanto Zetsu como su nieta Sasori aceptaron gustosos pues en el caso de ambos sus padres en su respectiva boda habían usado dichos atuendos y en la tradición japonesa era algo así como una tradición. No solo les traía un bonito recuerdo de sus padres, era como si los padres de ambos les dieran su bendición.

Faltaban cada vez menos meses para la ansiada boda y poco a poco los detalles faltantes se iban arreglando y dejando preparados para el momento indicando.

El tiempo pareció correr de forma tan suave que cuando menos sintieron los prometidos, la fecha ya estaba en la puerta esperando a que el día indicado llegara. El día anterior a la boda ambos entraron en pánico. Y como no.

La decisión que estaban tomando no era algo que tomar a la ligera como si fuera una decisión que se pudiera cambiar en cualquier momento sin tener consecuencias como cuando compras algo y luego ya no te parece tan bonito como lo habías imaginado en un inicio y decides cambiarlo o tirarlo, el matrimonio no es así.

No es un simple contrato que puedes romper así como así, solo porque ya no te gusto algo o no es lo que esperabas. El divorcio es una forma en que algunas personas huyen de sus responsabilidades y no afrontan las dificultades que una pareja puede tener, porque los tendrán, todos los matrimonios los tienen.

Aun si un problema parecía tan grande no se irían por el camino fácil y tirarían todo por la borda, eso tenía claro Zetsu, eso mismo decidió Sasori. Y por ninguna razón tomarían la salida fácil cuando hay problemas, aunque fueran muy graves pies ninguno de los dos era tan cobarde como para huir de algo difícil, ninguno de los dos daría la espalda a sus convicciones.

Ambos se habían dado el tiempo de platicar en las posibles dificultades que tendrían una vez estuvieran juntos, meses antes de la boda se pusieron a hablar sobre ello, sobre los posibles problemas y los desacuerdos que podrían surgir y además de las formas en que juntos podrían superarlos, los miedos que tendían a separar a otras parejas los tenían bien presentes y no serían inmunes a ellos, era iluso pensar así.

Pero estaban decididos a enfrentar todo eso, fuera grande o pequeño, porque el vínculo que los unía no era un simple sentimentalismo vacío que pasa con el tiempo, lo que ellos tenían era especial y en ocasiones muchos creen que es algo que no existe en verdad, que son cosas de los cuentos para niños para que ellos tengan la esperanza de que existe. Pero queda claro que el amor es real y verdadero, tanto como la luz del sol que cada día ilumina el mundo, tanto como la noche que majestuosa se extiende por el firmamento.

El amor mutuo les ayudó a superar el pánico y los temores infundados que tuvieron, solo basto una cita en casa de Zetsu y un par de tazas de chocolate para que todo rastro de miedo desaparecieran poco a poco, no por arte de magia como muchos dicen, sino porque el sentimiento que era base de su relación era tan puro y fuerte que permitiría derrumbarlos.

Y así el día previo hicieron algo similar, hablando por video llamada estuvieron desahogándose, hablando sobre los miedos y la ansiedad que les invadían hasta que ambos se sintieron en mas calma, luego empezó una batalla épica sobre quien colgaría primero…

EL DIA ESPERADO

Una mañana tranquila en Kioto comienza al despuntar el alba, el suave trino de las aves inunda el ambiente, aun es primavera y el aire se llena de esa sensación de felicidad por todos lados. En algunos casos para algunas personas es un día diferente y especial.

 _POV de Deidara_

Hoy es sábado y es un día tranquilo, bueno yo lo veo así aunque vi ligeramente ansiosa a mi maestra Sasori, mas bien a mi amiga Sasori; me doy una idea de las cosas que podría estar pensado pero no veo porque razones debería estar tan nerviosa pues al fin de este día ellos serán esposos.

En serio no la entiendo. Y ella dice que yo soy la infantil...

Apenas puedo creer que a pesar de que todo esta listo ella aun no este preparada, no solamente hace falta que se vista pues le tienen que ayudar con el traje tradicional que esta en su cuarto desde hace una hora. Aunque supongo que son los nervios normales de una novia los que hacen que ella este así.

Ya lleva media hora en la ducha y si no se apura se nos hará tarde, se supone que ella odia llegar tarde y hacer esperar a la gente… pero si no sale pronto juro que tendré que hacer volar esta condenada puerta, y eso que ella es la impaciente.

Vaya, creo que las amenazas mentales funcionaron. Finalmente salió.

Me alegra que ya no se vea tan preocupada incluso se ve mas feliz y relajada. Me pregunto que rayos habrá hecho todo este rato allá adentro. Pero que rayos me importa, se hace tarde.

Bien, no estoy segura de como se pone esta cosa así que mejor llamaré a una profesional, después de todo la abuela Chiyo sabe de estas cosas ya que según me contó Danna una vez, ella hacía trajes tradicionales de tal calidad que una ocasión una persona de la familia real ordeno que le confeccionara uno, así que definitivamente la abuela Chiyo debe saber como se ponen estos trajes, incluso hizo el de la boda de los padres de Sasori además del suyo… ni hablar, hay que ir a lo seguro.

Solamente debo llamarle y saber si puede llegar antes para ayudarme con esto, hasta siento que ya la estoy viendo entrar por esa puerta con esa cara seria, que la verdad no es tan seria como la que tiene siempre Sasori.

Desde el día en que se comprometieron la he visto sonreír mas, si lo pienso bien tan solo en este día la he visto sonreír unas doce veces, es un nuevo record, ella y Sasori no Danna son tan parecidas en eso que me sorprende todavía que no se llevaran bien hasta hace unos siete meses.

Bueno tal vez no se requiera de mi ayuda y lo agradeceré pues este vestido que traigo puesto no me deja hacer lo que yo quisiera, me quise sentar en el suelo y Danna me regaño y me hecho un sermón de como se debe comportar una dama de honor y no se que más…

Y aunque es cierto que no me dejó usar un pantalón para estar mas cómoda pues dijo que parecía un chico, admito que me moleste por que lo dijese, siendo así al menos me dejo elegir un vestido que me agradara, el color es bastante bonito y no es demasiado ostentoso, agradezco que tenga un corte que destaque mi figura, así Danna no podrá decir otra vez que parezco un chico.

Pero la verdad me siento feliz de que mi amiga me diera este privilegio tan especial. Ser su dama de honor, su apoyo en un día tan importante como este, me siento tan feliz de que ella confié en mi, solo falta que admita que el arte es efímero y no eterno y mi felicidad será completa.

Solamente falta que ella este vestida, la maquillista llego hace un rato, afortunadamente Sasori contrato una estilista desde hace un mes y se ocupará de su maquillaje y el peinado. Y de paso se encargará de mí, hoy tengo pereza de arreglarme yo misma con tantas cosas que tengo que revisar...

Conmigo solo tardo un poco, quince minutos tal vez, agradezco que fuera rápido ya que yo tengo que salir para asegurarme que el auto llegue a tiempo, sino la pobre Danna es seguro que haga un coraje y no disfrute como se debe de un día tan importante para ella. Ruego que eso no pase…

Ya que la novia aún no estaba vestida la maquilladora recomendó que la arreglaría primero para no manchar o arrugar el traje y que le haría el peinado después de que le pudieran el traje. Le recomendó un maquillaje natural y uso un tono muy suave para los ojos y en los labios un labial de un tono rosa ligeramente obscuro, yo creí que no le pondría pestañas postizas, pero le puso unas que apenas se notan y hacen que sus ojos se vean mas brillantes y bonitos.

Sentí que la estilista había tardado mucho, pero apenas fue como una media hora a lo sumo, genial, el maquillaje ya esta; falta el traje, eso es cosa de profesionales y me lo asegure a mi misma en cuanto vi salir a la señora Chiyo con una cara de tranquilidad, vaya, la abuela Chiyo es una persona veloz.

Finalmente es la hora del peinado, y la estilista entra otra vez a la habitación de Danna para arreglarle el cabello ya que esta vestida es lo último que falta, en unos veinte minutos Sasori no Danna ya está lista

¡Wow!

 _Fin del POV de Deidara_

En el departamento del quinto piso, Sasori ya estaba lista, un maquillaje natural destacaba sus hermosos ojos que irradiaban felicidad, el cabello semi recogido con un estilo algo tradicional le daba mas elegancia a su natural porte, y el bello atuendo que usaba era el marco perfecto para esa cara de alegría.

El traje se le veía precioso, era sumamente hermoso y estaba hecho con amor, podía verse en los detalles en los que Chiyo había trabajado todos esos meses, en ese traje le decía lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que quería que fuese feliz y le pedía perdón en silencio por las malas decisiones que había tomado en el pasado.

Tal vez no era muy necesario que todos aquellos sentimientos fuesen el motor que movieran la decisión de Chiyo para hacerle este regalo tan especial a su nieta, después de todo hacía mucho que sus diferencias ya se habían solucionado y no quedaba ningún rastro de resentimiento entre ellas como para que no pudieran convivir como una familia normal, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Justo después de que Zetsu le pidiera matrimonio a Sasori, ella por la emoción fue a la casa de su abuela, pensaba que tal vez no le alegraría la noticia tanto como a ella y por ello iba con cierto temor, pero no estaba sola pues Zetsu la acompañaba, debía pedirle a Chiyo la mano de su nieta.

Cuando la anciana vio a su nieta finalmente lista se quedo parada mirándola como si fuera producto de su imaginación pero antes de que Sasori dijese algo, ella se lanzo a abrazarla, la joven artista se sintió aliviada y con lágrimas en los ojos le devolvió el abrazo casi de inmediato. Luego de eso hablaron del pasado, aclarando malentendidos y dejando en claro que a pesar de los errores cometidos siempre serían una familia.

Cuando Zetsu le preguntó si le concedía la mano de Sasori en matrimonio, ella se levantó de su asiento y el pobre pensó que era posible que se la negara pues su expresión era tan seria que eso se pensaría, pero en vez de eso le dio un abrazo y lo llamo hijo, lo aprobaba.

Pidió que usaran trajes tradicionales para la ceremonia aunque no fuera religiosa, y como regalo de bodas ella confeccionaría ambos trajes.

Mientras Deidara salió momentáneamente del apartamento para ocuparse de algunos asuntos tomándose mas del tiempo necesario ya que deseaba dejar un momento a solas a abuela de Sasori, además debía ir a asegurarse de que el auto que las llevaría a donde se realizaría la boda llegara a tiempo, y que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Solo faltaba que la novia saliera pues ya estaba vestida y arreglada.

Llegando el auto rápidamente la chica rubia llamo a alguien para que le ayudase a bajar algunas cosas a la planta baja además de agradecer a la estilista por su trabajo y acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio, llegando a la entrada y luego de despedir a la mujer tomó nuevamente su teléfono y esta vez llamó a Tobi para saber si los invitados ya habían llegado a la residencia donde se celebraría la boda.

Cuando Deidara subió a toda prisa hasta el departamento de Sasori luego de tardar unos minutos arreglando los últimos detalles, vio a la abuela de Sasori, la señora Chiyo como le llamaba por respeto, que estaba mirando un objeto que había sido de la mamá de la artista, cuando la anciana lo puso en la caja de donde lo había sacado alcanzo a ver que era una delicada peineta color azul turquesa con azares decorándola.

Y justamente cuándo Deidara estaba por preguntarle a la anciana Chiyo sobre el adorno, Sasori salió de la habitación luciendo radiante y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Deidara sonrió al verla tan feliz, esa expresión no se comparaba en nada con la que ponía al terminar una de sus obras, esta era totalmente superior.

―Sabia que te quedaría de maravilla, te vez preciosa Saso chan. ― Le dijo la abuela Chiyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en cuanto la vio.

―Gracias abuela, como siempre acertaste en la talla. ―Dijo dando una vuelta para mostrar el traje a las personas presentes, su abuela Chiyo, Deidara su mejor amiga además de dama de honor.

La anciana cambió drásticamente el rostro mostrándose muy seria.

―Solo falta un detalle para que te veas perfecta…―le dijo con seriedad mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le daba la espalda a la pelirroja.

―¿De qué hablas abuela Chiyo? ― preguntó Sasori pues según ella lo único que faltaba era llegar a tiempo al lugar y ya.

Deidara estaba mirando la escena, mas o menos se daba una idea de lo que la señora pensaba hacer, aunque no sabía el motivo.

―Me refiero a esto. ― dijo Chiyo al tiempo que caminaba hasta donde ella estaba y le extendió la caja cerrada.

―¿Acaso es…? No puede ser… ― la voz de Sasori apenas se alcanzó a oír, el rostro de Sasori dejo ver una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

―Tu madre y tu padre estarían muy felices si la usaras… ―dijo abriendo la caja para que ella viera el contenido.

―Gracias abuela… muchas gracias… no sabes lo feliz que me siento. ― Sasori apenas podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, abrazo con fuerza a Chiyo y derramó un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

Deidara que estaba observando la escena complacida, decidió intervenir.

―Calma. Si lloras ahora te arruinaras el maquillaje, ¿cierto señora Chiyo?― dijo Deidara al ver que su amiga estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

―Jaja… tienes razón Dei. ―y Sasori se separo de su abuela, le dio un beso y la tomo del brazo. Respiro hondo y entonces dijo ―Bueno ya que esta todo listo vámonos. ―y comenzó a caminar con su abuela a su lado.

―Andando, es de mala educación no llegar a tiempo. ―dijo la anciana Chiyo como si fuera una regla que enseñan en algún lado. Sasori asintió pues estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esto.

Mentalmente Deidara pensó ―Así que la razón de que Sasori no Danna sea tan impaciente es… ¡que su abuela es igual! ― pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la planta baja, subieron al auto, no tardarían mas de diez minutos en llegar a la casa que habían rentado para la ocasión ya que no había mucho tráfico.

En la residencia donde se haría la boda, los invitados ya habían llegado, todos estaban platicando con quien estaba a su lado, algunos ya se conocían otros no, hubo de todo, presentaciones, reencuentros… un ambiente muy ameno (agradable).

La dama de honor fue la primera en entrar a la sala donde se hallaban los invitados, y al verla los presentes guardaron silencio expectantes, el juez civil acomodó los papeles para el momento indicando.

Algunos sacaron sus teléfonos y otros su cámara para grabar el instante en que la pelirroja entrara. No faltó que Obito en vez de solo grabar a su cuñada cuando entrase empezó a filmar a su mejor amigo y casi hermano, la cara de Zetsu era una obra de arte como diría Deidara que por supuesto también lo estaba grabando, estaba nervioso y se miraba un poco ansioso pues volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor y al mismo Obito.

Notando el nerviosismo de su amigo y ya que solo le hubiera podido dar un apretón de manos al pobre pues tenía la otra mano ocupada, decidió montar la cámara en el soporte y darle un buen abrazo a su mejor amigo. Pero el momento no duró pues los aplausos indicaron que había entrado la novia.

Sasori se veía bellísima, en sus labios se dibujaba una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como dos piedras preciosas. En cuanto la vio, Zetsu sencillamente le miro a los ojos y le sonrió, y Sasori le correspondió.

Camino del brazo de su abuela hasta llegar al lado de Zetsu sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, abrazó otra vez a su abuela y entonces miró a los ojos de Zetsu fijamente y tomaron sus manos sin dejar de mirarse, para luego voltear a donde el juez estaba y finalmente comenzara la ceremonia.

―Esta tarde estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión en matrimonio de dos personas que se aman profundamente…― así comenzó a hablar el juez mencionando algunos aspectos del matrimonio y la vida en pareja que los novios deberían tener en cuenta a partir de ese día.

Sentados detrás de ellos estaban algunos amigos y allegados, además de la familia de ambos.

Deidara al ser la dama de honor y mejor amiga de la novia estaba sentada detrás del lado de Sasori junto a la abuela Chiyo. En la fila de atrás estaban la secretaría de Sasori, Konan que además de ser una excelente persona era muy cercana a la artista y la conocía desde que había iniciando su carrera, justo a su lado estaba su esposo Yahiko con quien se tomaba de la mano.

También estaba Nagato a un lado de su mejor amigo Yahiko. Y entre ellos y los padres de Madara estaba Kisame un viejo conocido del novio, cuando entró a trabajar en el jardín botánico resultaba que Kisame era el encargado de los peces que nadaban alegremente en los estanques del jardín y se habían conocido desde entonces.

Detrás de Zetsu estaba su hermano y su cuñada Madara que tenía en brazos al pequeño Saro durmiendo plácidamente. En la fila de atrás al lado de Nagato estaban los padres de Madara apoyando a Zetsu como si fuera su hijo ya que le habían tomado cariño cuando fue con Sasori a conocer a su nieto.

En la tercera fila se hallaba el sobrino de Madara, Itachi Uchiha con su novia Izumi sentada a su izquierda mientas le tomaba suavemente de la mano y miraba la emoción en sus ojos ya que tenían un año de novios. Resultaba que al conocer a la familia de Madara se llevo tan bien con él que se hicieron amigos y lo invito también a la boda.

Obito que era el padrino de Zetsu estaba sentado entre la abuela Chiyo y el hermano mayor de su amigo, a su izquierda estaba su adorada esposa, Rin, que acariciaba su vientre con la mano que tenía libre, tenía siete meses de embarazo y según les dijo el médico serian gemelos.

El tío abuelo de Sasori, Ebizô, prefirió sentarse en la tercera fila al lado de Hiruko que era el vocero de Sasori y gracias a quien su rostro era aún desconocido. Y unos invitados sorpresa, que había venido desde la tierra natal de Sasori, era su mejor amigo de la infancia que iba acompañado de su madre, Komushi era una de las personas que había apoyado a la artista para dedicarse a lo que tanto amaba, y aunque por mucho tiempo perdió contacto con él, Deidara se las arreglo para localizarlo y traerlo a la boda para sorprender a su amiga.

El juez termino de hablar y era el momento de decir los votos.

―Ahora los votos, primero usted señorita. ― le indico el juez a Sasori, después de todo casar a personas enamoradas era uno de sus momentos favoritos en su trabajo.

―Sasori , ¿acepta como su legítimo esposo al joven Zetsu, para amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo todos los días de su vida, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en los tiempos buenos y en los tiempos difíciles, todos los días de su vida? ―dijo el juez mirando a la novia.

―Si. Acepto. ―dijo Sasori con firmeza, emoción y determinación.

Entonces el juez prosiguió ahora mirando al novio a los ojos.

―Zetsu , ¿acepta como su legitima esposa a la señorita Sasori, para amarla, cuidarla y protegerla todos los días de su vida, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en los tiempos buenos y en los tiempos difíciles, todos los días de su vida?― y espero la respuesta del novio.

―Si. Acepto. ― dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

―Excelente, ahora por el poder que me ha dado el estado yo los declaro marido y mujer…― y en cuanto dijo estas palabras, los presentes aplaudieron.

―Ya puedes besar a tu esposa. ―le dijo el juez en voz baja a Zetsu con una sonrisa, realmente las bodas eran su parte favorita de su trabajo.

Los novios se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos y entonces se besaron, los presentes no hicieron esperar su reacción y se levantaron de sus lugares aplaudiendo mas fuerte de ser posible.

―Les presento al matrimonio ―dijo el señor juez estirando una mano a donde se hallaban los novios.

Y entonces comenzaron las felicitaciones, en ese pequeño mar de gente los recién casados saludaban y agradecían a los invitados por aceptar estar presentes en ese día tan especial para ellos. Entre abrazos y risas fueron hablando con todos los presentes.

Y cuando Sasori vio a su tío Ebizô casi le salta encima de la emoción, pues ella creyó que no podría asistir. Pero su querido Zetsu era una persona que podía convencer a alguien como su tío.

Luego de charlar un rato con su tío abuelo Ebizô, alcanzó a distinguir a la madre de Komushi y fue a donde ella estaba, y justo cuando dejo de abrazarla vio a su amigo Komushi, con esa sonrisa amable en el rostro, tenía cierto parecido con la personalidad de Zetsu y por ello se llevaron muy bien de inmediato, Sasori le había platicado mucho a Zetsu sobre si infancia y de algunas travesuras que habían hecho juntos, era como si se conocieran.

Luego de el emotivo reencuentro Deidara aviso que ya estaba el banquete listo, había una gran variedad de platillos incluyendo los que sabían eran favoritos de algunos, el ambiente era amenizado con suave música de fondo, se oían las charlas y risas en el ambiente.

Todo salió de maravilla gracias a Obito que se había encargado de los detalles del banquete. Los invitados elogiaban los platillos servidos y a los novios por su consideración. Poco a poco la tarde fue llegando y finalmente al anochecer algunos invitados decidieron retirarse, Konan y su esposo Yahiko se retiraron temprano, los novios agradecidos les dieron un obsequio por asistir.

Kisame y Nagato habían estado platicando y al ver que ellos se iban aprovecharon y se despidieron también, ellos irían a sus respectivos hogares. Amablemente Itachi e Izumi se fueron ya entrada la noche, ellos se quedarían en la casa de Zetsu, los padres de Madara se quedarían en la casa de Sasori y los únicos que se quedarían en las habitaciones de la casa rentada serían Kurozetsu con su esposa Madara, pues era tarde para sacar al bebé Saro.

La abuela Chiyo y el tío abuelo Ebizô también se quedarían en diferentes cuartos. Komushi y su madre se quedarían en una de las habitaciones de la casa también pues vivían bastante lejos y Sasori les dijo que había espacio, Zetsu apoyo a su esposa y finalmente Komushi y su madre aceptaron y se alojarían en una de las habitaciones dobles.

Por la noche todo estaba tranquilo y un clima templado gobernaba el ambiente haciendo muy placentera la velada, la risa de el pequeño Saro llenaba el salón donde el hermano mayor de Zetsu había puesto música para animar el ambiente y sacar brillo a la pista de baile.

Madara sonreía feliz mientras bailaba entre los brazos de su esposo, se veía preciosa con ese vestido de color rosa pastel, dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, y también su radiante personalidad (me base en la personalidad de Madara cuando era niño y conoció a Hashirama en el rio), era tan amigable y se interesaba siempre en los demás aunque no todos pensaban que fuera sincera ya que su apellido al ser de renombre provocaba esa reacción.

Aunque era ignorado a propósito por la misma Madara pues ella era una persona honesta que deseaba la felicidad de otros.

Ya algo entrada la noche ya casi de madrugada los últimos en pie decidieron retirarse a descansar, Deidara estaba agotada y se fue a dormir antes de que Kurozetsu y Madara empezaran a bailar.

casa tenía muchas habitaciones disponibles y todas tenían las cosas necesarias para descansar, en algunas había cama y en otras tantas que tenían estilo oriental se usaba un tatami. Para la comodidad de Chiyo pues ya era bastante mayor se le dejo también en una de las habitaciones con cama, y por supuesto dejarían a Kurozetsu y Madara con el pequeño Saro en una de las habitaciones mas grandes pues la cuna del bebé ocupaba un lugar a tener en consideración.

Todos se fueron a dormir poco a poco, los últimos en irse fueron los novios y después de un largo día y un merecido baño para relajarse y finalmente conciliar el sueño, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Para la mañana siguiente los primeros en despertar fueron el nuevo matrimonio. Apenas el sol había empezado a despuntar y asomarse por sobre el horizonte, los dos se pusieron a platicar hasta que notaron la hora, habían hablado de algunas cosas que pasaron el día anterior, que Deidara casi se cae al no ver un escalón y que se molestó tanto con Obito por reírse de ella pues había visto toda la escena.

Entre anécdotas y pequeños relatos se les fueron los minutos, y llegó el momento del desayuno, se vistieron y fueron a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar pues eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, aunque apenas se sentía pues era domingo.

En la casa había un par de empleados para ayudarles en lo que necesitarán, y cuando entraron a la cocina ya estaban preparando el desayuno, aunque por la insistencia de Zetsu dejaron que les ayudarán con uno que otro detalle a pesar de ser su trabajo, pareciera que disfrutaban servir a una persona tan amable como Zetsu, en el caso de Sasori quien los había contratado simplemente observaba y ayudaba de vez en cuando mirando con detenimiento las cosas que su ahora esposo hacía. Estaba complacida.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo los demás ya habían bajado, comieron como la gran familia que ahora eran. Con risas y pequeñas charlas entre ellos se les fue la mañana. Los primeros en irse fueron los recién casados ya que debían abordar un avión para irse de luna de miel.

Los siguientes fueron Obito y su ahora esposa Rin quién iba platicando como si conociera de toda la vida a Deidara y a la señora Chiyo, la chica rubia iba platicando algo aparentemente muy divertido puesto que no solo Obito y Rin se reían de lo que decía, hasta Chiyo soltó una que otra risa, y desde un punto lejano, cerca de una de las puertas principales Sasori alcanzó a verla y sonrió al ver feliz a su abuela, y en un efímero instante se miraron una a la otra con complicidad, pues ambas compartían esa parte de su personalidad.

Kurozetsu y Madara se quedarían unos días más en la casa que habían rentado Sasori y Zetsu para la boda, pues tenían unas merecidas vacaciones y no había nada mejor que disfrutar unos días en una casa tan bonita y tranquila. Después de todo debían velar por la salud del pequeño Saro pues apenas tenía seis meses.

El camino se les hizo corto y llegaron antes al aeropuerto, faltaban como treinta minutos para que saliera su avión...

 **{ { { { Fin del Flashback** **} } } }**

(*más largo de todos los tiempos en el mundo del SasoZetsu… y tal vez de Naruto)

Así que la razón por la que Sasori estaba en el aeropuerto sola era porque esperaba a Zetsu, su esposo Zetsu, ya que el se había llevado las maletas para el área de equipaje, y ella estaba esperando la hora de salida de su avión.

Estaba sola y miraba con nostalgia el horizonte pues acababa de terminar de llover, el paisaje era hermoso pues de entre las nubes estaba saliendo el arcoíris. Un espectáculo maravilloso.

En efecto Sasori viajaría a Europa pero no iría sola.

Por supuesto que estaba feliz, bueno no solo esta feliz, esa alegría es tal que apenas puede contenerla, primero se irían a su luna de miel visitando muchos lugares románticos en toda Europa, eso de por si ya era como un sueño, planeaban ir a París la ciudad del amor, visitar tantos lugares como les fuera posible.

Y luego de esos mágicos días estaría ocupada por unos diez meses terminando los detalles de su ultima exposición artística en Córdoba, España. Así que lógicamente mudarse por al menos un año era lo mejor y lo más cómodo. En el caso de Zetsu estaría ese año en el extranjero arreglando algunas cosas del Jardín Botánico, su labor como director era precisamente ello, así que no habría problema porque no estuviera todos los días en Kioto.

Y aunque habían estado juntos siendo novios mas o menos un año y medio atrás, y a pesar de que la felicidad inicial paso a ser historia, en realidad esa parte de su relación que aparentemente terminaba, se fue mejorando poco a poco y el amor que había entre ellos fue cambiando.

Su relación fue fortaleciéndose durante los seis meses de compromiso y se fue transformando en algo diferente, tanto así que desde otros ángulos era inclusive algo predecible que terminara así, pero eso lejos de parecer un paso algo restrictivo ellos dos lo miraban como una experiencia más que emocionante, y al mismo tiempo los dos estaban ansiosos por crear nuevas memorias y hermosos recuerdos juntos.

Ahora ya no eran dos, sino un solo corazón que latía emocionado cada vez que reconocía su otra mitad cerca. Que se sabían completos y amados por el otro.

Sasori estaba con el hombre a quién mas amaba y por nada del mundo se separaría de su lado, su amor les ayudaría a quedarse juntos eternamente y fortalecer su lazo de unión como nunca. Por su lado Zetsu amaba tan profundamente a su esposa que no tenerla cerca era un sufrimiento constante, que solo era apagado totalmente estando junto a ella.

Nada podría cambiar ese lazo de unión que ahora tenían.

Amor..

* * *

 _Y paso el tiempo…_

Luego de un par de años llenándose de amor el uno al otro, y de que todo fuera mejor que miel sobre hojuelas para los dos, un día así sin mas, Sasori se levantó con un terrible malestar, dolor de cabeza casi llegando a migraña sumado a un agotamiento realmente debilitante, escalofríos y temperatura.

Zetsu estaba preocupado pues Sasori no era de las personas que se enfermaran de gravedad así que el resto el día se la paso con ella atendiendo sus necesidades, sucedía que había estado débil desde hacía unos días y el doctor le había ordenado ir a realizarse una serie de análisis para saber si era posible que tuviera alguna enfermedad cardiovascular, ya que de la familia de la madre de Sasori tenía antecedentes por parte de su tatarabuelo (es decir el abuelo de su madre), y cabía la posibilidad de que ella hubiese heredado alguna disposición a padecerla.

Le hicieron cuatro pruebas diferentes, y una de rutina. Los resultados dieron negativo para cualquier enfermedad del corazón. La mayoría de las pruebas salieron bien y ya que su salud era excelente no tenía ningún riesgo de desarrollar ninguna enfermedad de ninguna clase.

Todo estaba bien en ese aspecto, incluso Chiyo que los había acompañado y en cuanto supo de los resultados era visible que estaba contenta. Verle una sonrisa en ese rostro normalmente serio, similar al de Sasori, era lo mas común de ver, verle una sonrisa aunque fuera pequeña era realmente difícil, pero significaba que realmente estaba feliz y tranquila.

De todas las pruebas solo hubo una que salió positiva, en realidad Sasori si moriría… pero de alegría, el resultado puso en shock a los presentes, especialmente a los enamorados, Chiyo por su parte se encontraba inusualmente tranquila no por nada tenía tanta experiencia.

Pensándolo detenidamente todos los síntomas coincidían y no había lugar a dudas ya que habían repetido esa prueba al menos unas cuatro veces. Zetsu se puso más pálido de ser posible; Sasori que nunca había sido una mujer que hiciera muchas expresiones ese día dejo su habitual rostro serio y calmado y puso una cara de sorpresa increíble, digna de una fotografía para la posteridad, sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que parecían los de una muñeca. Fue una sorpresa tremenda.

Y entonces aquel vínculo que los unía cambió…

Sasori estaba embarazada, Zetsu sería papá y Chiyo estaba mas que feliz de darle su apoyo total a su amada nieta y a su próximo bisnieto… o bisnieta.

 **Fin**.

* * *

Y que tal mis queridos lectoras y lectores, un capítulo interesante no es cierto? (Se prepara con casco y armadura medieval para la lluvia de objetos que están a punto de lanzar todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo).

Ups eso estuvo cerca (pasa volando un zapato) oigan esperen ya les aclaró el asunto (justo terminando de decirlo la golpea una muñeca justo en la cara, una muñeca que vino de no se donde, así que ni pregunten) ok, ya explicó que paso.

Ya se… ya se, no aclaré nada de lo que acaban de leer en las advertencias como debí… me imagino que luego de leer los primeros párrafos pensaron que sería un capítulo de esos tristes y descorazonadores que te hacen llorar mucho.

Admito que aunque mi cometido en realidad sí era hacerlos llorar (lo se, soy sádica) era para que sintieran todas esas emociones que las parejas que van a casarse tienen en esos momentos, tanto antes de comprometerse, en el momento clave de la propuesta, durante los meses de planeación y el día de la boda. Así que perdón por el susto y las lágrimas que les saque a propósito.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos y todas, como forma de volver a ganar su favor y entrar de nuevo en su gracia (ya se que suena inadecuado y como de viejitos, pero es la mejor forma que encontré de escribirlo) tengo un presente o regalo para corregir mi terrible error, y es en especial para:

 **S** **harayanime** : además de un enorme abrazo y mil disculpas por tardar siglos, a ti Shara-chan te regalare… un peluche extra esponjoso y una dakimakura de (favor de insertar nombre de tu personaje favorito) para que la abraces mientras vez películas románticas.

 **T-Secuoya** : para ti también hay una hermoso peluche súper grande de (favor de insertar nombre de tu personaje favorito) y claro que la dakimakura es del mismo personaje, eso si, espero que los disfrutes y que te lleguen mis abrazos y agradecimientos (junto a las notas pidiendo perdón).

 **Deidara-Inuzuka** : a mi súper mega querida amiga y gracias a quién este fic salió a la luz… le traigo un regalo grande muy bello y algo explosivo… (saca de una gigantesca caja un chico de cabellos dorados) te hago entrega de lo que desde hoy es tuyo, Deidara estará feliz de hacer lo que le pidas… verdad? (El chico rubio asiente con vehemencia, porque 'alguien' le amenazo de antemano).

Y junto a Dei-kun te hago entrega de un salvaje Kiba Inuzuka, ha! casi me muerde! (se aleja rápido de él). Debo admitir que este fue el más difícil de traer, porque prácticamente son dos en uno… Akamaru también cuenta… y casi me muero aplastada, tal vez exagero.

Y finalmente te regalo al Uchiha mas famoso y temido en toda la historia del mundo shinobi, además de ser uno de los miembros del clan Uchiha mas atractivos de todos según el fandom (aunque en realidad todos los Uchiha tienen lo suyo), aquí esta Madara Uchiha el cofundador de la aldea de la hoja y uno de los mas poderosos ninja de la historia (feliz de la vida hace una reverencia y sonríe de una forma tan coqueta que derretiría a las piedras… cielos esto seria difícil de soportar para cualquier mente débil pero yo soy fiel a Shisui! así que me mantengo en pie).

Amiga mía te los dejo con mucho cariño y espero que les vaya bien, espero que no haya tantas peleas entre Kiba y Deidara o sino alguien va a terminar en el hospital, o peor! Con la niña chicle! XC

Un regalito extra para ti, un abanico de papel gigante, tu sabes para que jeje.

 **Yuritzi** :mi pequeña Yuri-chan, a ti que esperaste tanto a que saliera este capítulo te voy a regalar el retrato de Sasori no Danna porque el real es mío…

Jaja no es cierto! Soy mala y por eso hago bromas malas. A ti Yuri-chan por ser tan buena lectora además de ser mi linda y pequeña Onee-chan te regalo a… chan chan chaaaan… a Sai, o como sea que se llame en realidad, pues es un ninja con un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, mientras haga enojar a la chica chicle me caerá súper bien por siempre (Sai solo le sonríe a Yuritzi de esa forma indeterminada, ha… que le vamos a hacer).

También te traigo de regalo a mi querido Itachi, todos lo juzgan antes de conocerlo y él es tan buena persona que no podría describirlo así a la ligera… ya sabes, es un héroe que se oculta entre las sombras, así que sin más rollo te lo regalo (con su pose de chico malo se acerca a Yuri, y luego le sonríe sinceramente… espero que Yuri no se desmaye pues falta alguien por entregar).

Y finalmente dejo en tus buenas manos a Sasori no Danna… no sabes cuanto he sufrido por esta decisión, pero se que en tus manos estará muy bien, cuídalo mucho! U-U (se va llorando).

 **Noelia544** : con cariño le he traído desde Japón y de manos del mismísimo Kishimoto sensei… chan chan chaaaan… a un tierno y ocurrente Tobi, (se lo entrega a la ahora dueña que salta feliz a abrazar al buen chico) y estoy segura de que él será muy bueno contigo pues es un buen chico y nunca hace nada malo… (Tobi empieza a saltar y cantar que es un buen chico y que va a cuidar de Noelia-chan y un montón de cosas más).

También le dejaré a alguien especialista en finanzas… si le puedo llama así… el miembro de Akatsuki de la aldea de la cascada, Kakuzu. Y el ultimo que dejo en tus bellas manos es el líder de esta famosa y malvada organización, mi querido Pain, estuve a poco de morir por un Shinra Tensei… afortunadamente para mi no paso del susto y un golpe en el tobillo que me dejó un moretón… pero bueno, espero que te gusten los "regalos" y que se porten bien contigo, cualquier cosa me avisas y les voy a jalar las orejas.

Listo.

A ustedes chicas que me dieron su apoyo con el fic y a los demás queridos lectores (incluidos los que no se ven)…

 **Gracias** por seguir el fic con tanta constancia a pesar de que tardé en un par de ocasiones muchísimo (y un poco mas que eso) para actualizar. Gracias chicas por su apoyo, por agregar a favoritos este fic y por sus lindos comentarios y mensajes (sabes que me refiero a ti).

Las quiero.

* * *

Perdón nuevamente por hacerles sufrir, merezco en serio su odio bien fundado… pero las pedradas no jeje XD

Ya es enserio, ¿Quién quiere un capítulo extra con dosis altas de Lemon como compensación por el mega atraso de estos capítulos y por el trauma provocado en este capítulo? ¿Solo yo lo quiero? Bueno déjenme un comentario que nada les cuesta y dígame sí quieren un capítulo extra!

 **PD** -puede… y digo _puede_ , que si piden extra haya _**Lemon**_ … y vuelvo a decirlo, puede…

Con mucho amor a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, me voy. Nos veremos en otra historia, bye byeeeee!

Io-chan XD


	6. Cap 6 - Extra -

**ARTE NATURAL**

 **\- EL EXTRA PROMETIDO -**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas** : la narración será escrita en letra normal.

Los diálogos de los personajes van indicados con guion largo — y estará claro quién habla en cada diálogo.

Si algo no se entiende es posible que tenga una breve aclaración entre paréntesis.

Cambio de escena marcado con "o – o – o".

 **Advertencias** : Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y vaya deuda que tenía… así que en esta ocasión les traigo un capítulo dedicado a sus imaginaciones (y las mías también). Es el primer capítulo con algo de Lime que escribo, y si es Lime porque esto no merece llamarse Lemon según yo, así que posiblemente no será la gran cosa pero espero que lo disfruten.

Y si, habrá Lime, PERO no será tan explicito porque trate de que fuera más bien romántico describiendo las sensaciones y emociones de los personajes, así que si esperas un montón de Hentai explicito y con lujo de detalles en el texto, pues esto no lo será, perdón.

Las explicaciones y excusas al final del capítulo. Las aclaraciones están donde se necesitan, y… eso sería todo.

* * *

 **Arte** **natural**

 **Extra**

Casi era de madrugada y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones poco a poco, los últimos en irse fueron los novios había sido un largo día, luego de un merecido baño para relajarse y finalmente conciliar el sueño ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero no fue lo único que pasó antes de dormir.

Y es que a pesar de que estaban cansados, aún tenían que hacer algo, no piensen mal por favor, ellos debían revisar que todo el desorden en la enorme sala hubiera sido limpiado mientras despedían a algunos de sus invitados, y en efecto casi todo estaba en perfectamente, casi, el personal que habían contratado para ello había hecho un trabajo impecable dejando todo en orden…

O así hubiera estado de no ser que a unas personitas se les ocurrió seguir con la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche y para cuando los empleados se habían marchado quedaron algunas cosas en la mesa donde tanto su cuñado como algunos otros al final estuvieron bailando y jugando quien sabe que cosas, y vaya que tenían aguante para quedarse hasta esas horas luego de estar haciendo juegos raros sin parar, juegos como "el que no se sepa la canción tiene que bailar con los ojos vendados" y otras cosas más bien tontas. Por eso el alcohol en exceso es malo, evítenlo.

Afortunadamente solo había unas servilletas y vasos usados, lo bueno era que no se les había ocurrido tirar papeles y confeti (no se como le digan en otras partes, son esos papelitos de colores que usan en las fiestas) lo que hubiera sido un verdadero desastre.

Viendo el mini basurero que sus familiares habían dejado, Sasori y Zetsu tomaron algunos vasos que estaban en el suelo y los llevaron hasta la cocina poniéndolos en el fregadero (donde se lavan los trastes y platos sucios) para lavarlos y guardarlos. Sasori los lavaba y su esposo le ayudaba secándolos y acomodándolos en la alacena, y ya que no eran muchos solo les llevo unos pocos minutos.

Salieron de la cocina y regresando al comedor cerraron bien las puertas y ventanas, pusieron las sillas en su lugar al rededor de la enorme mesa para usarlas en el desayuno al día siguiente.

Sasori estaba revisando que no hubiera algún otro vaso escondido entre las sillas, y mientras ella estaba distraída Zetsu tuvo una idea y repentinamente se acercó a su esposa por la espalada mientras ella estaba acomodando la ultima silla, Zetsu la abrazó con delicadeza y ternura dejándole un beso en el cuello provocándole cosquillas a Sasori.

—¡Oye! ¿que haces?— preguntó Sasori entre risas, se movía ligeramente entre los brazos de su esposo tratando de girarse para mirarle a la cara.

—Disfruto besar a mi amada esposa. — Contestó el chico de ojos dorados con aire de sabiduría provocando aún más risas de parte de Sasori que finalmente lo veía de frente rodeando el cuello ajeno con sus brazos.

Mientras ella tenía la guardia baja Zetsu aprovechó para cargar a Sasori justo como en esas películas románticas que tanto aburrían a Deidara. Ella se dejo consentir y abrazo el cuello de su esposo encantada con la iniciativa que demostraba Zetsu en ocasiones especiales como aquella, amaba eso de él.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía a su habitación Sasori comenzó a tararear una canción que se había tocado en la fiesta, Zetsu al reconocer la melodía le acompaño; para cuando estaban a un par de metros frente a la puerta de su habitación, la pelirroja iba a decirle a su esposo que la bajara para abrir, pero al voltearlo a ver él le guiño un ojo y ella instintivamente miró la puerta, estaba entrecerrada, en serio amaba la iniciativa y lo minucioso que Zetsu solía ser cuando menos lo esperaba.

Sasori se abrazó al cuello del peliverde apegándose más a él, Zetsu entró en el cuarto dejando a su hermosa esposa con delicadeza sentada en la cama, le dio un casto beso en los labios y volvió con calma para cerrar la puerta. Mientras su esposo hacía esto Sasori miraba con algo más de detenimiento lo que decoraba la habitación, había pétalos en el suelo rodeando la cama dándole un toque aún más romántico, a un lado de donde ella estaba sentada había una rosa que tenía un mensaje atado: "Te amo".

Entonces Zetsu se acercó, avanzando con calma hasta llegar frente a Sasori.

—¿Sabes porque te amo? — le preguntó a su esposa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y miraba con dedicación sus bellos rasgos faciales.

—Cuéntame.— le dijo Sasori con tono divertido mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Pero Zetsu en vez de darle una respuesta se separó de ella y entonces avanzó un par de pasos hacia donde estaba la enorme ventana de la habitación, abrió la cortina dejando ver el paisaje nocturno. Sasori esperaba a que su esposo le respondiera así que se quedó mirando atentamente lo que Zetsu planeaba hacer, en ocasiones era impredecible.

—El cielo es hermoso, me gusta admirar como las estrellas realzan lo bello que ya es y como le dan un toque de misterio, siento que mientras mas lo veo hay más cosas que descubro y que vez tras vez puedo seguir maravillándome... — le dijo Zetsu mientras la volteaba a ver.

Ella pensaba que no tenía nada que ver con lo que Zetsu le había preguntado y su cara era de pura confusión, pero lo dejo seguir, de paso saciaría su propia curiosidad.

—¿Y sabes porque me gusta contemplar el cielo por las noches? — le preguntó Zetsu al tiempo que cerraba la cortina. Se acercó a ella mirándole a los ojos, delineando con la vista sus labios.

—No lo se...— ella apenas respondió de forma audible pues su esposo había avanzado hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aroma.

Zetsu le brindó una sonrisa, de esas tan dulces que te hacen sonreír tan solo por verlas, y acercando su mano derecha a ella le acaricio la mejilla y le soltó el cabello quitando los pasadores (horquillas o prendedores, depende de como los conozcan) que mantenían el peinado en su lugar, teniendo especial cuidado con la peineta de flores azules recuerdo de la madre de Sasori, y mientras lo hacía la miraba queriendo transmitirle a ella lo que sentía.

Notando la expectación de su esposa Zetsu finalmente respondió su propia pregunta.

—Me gusta el cielo nocturno cuando se ven las estrellas iluminando con sus suaves destellos la negrura del cielo, porque me recuerda la inocencia que deja ver el brillo de tus ojos... — Zetsu la miró directamente, esa respuesta solo contestaba la mitad de las preguntas hechas.

— …Además, disfruto el alba porque cuando comienza a amanecer y aun hay estrellas en el, porque me hace recordar la calidez que me hace sentir cada vez que veo tu sonrisa... — continuó Zetsu con palabras llenas de sinceridad.

Pero no respondía la cuestión principal, Zetsu la miraba con ansiedad y un toque de duda, así que tomó las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Sasori entre las suyas y las beso, una por una, con suavidad y amor en cada tacto.

¿Cómo decirle a esa bella mujer que la amaba?

¿Cómo explicarle los sentimientos que despertaba en su corazón cada vez que la tenía cerca, cada vez que la miraba y cada vez que escuchaba su voz?

Algo así no era sencillo; aquello era un reto especialmente difícil para alguien que se quedaba sin palabras tan solo con mirarla, por eso transmitir ese amor infinito con acciones era la mejor opción que había para Zetsu en ese momento.

La miro a los ojos, con sus manos acunaba el delicado rostro de Sasori acercándose a ella, con su pulgar acarició su mejilla, tomó aire y valor...

Y la beso.

La beso, con amor, con anhelo lentamente acariciaba sus labios, en cada movimiento dejaba que sus sentimientos por ella hablarán, dejándole saber a Sasori lo que había en los rincones más profundos de su corazón. Un beso puro y lleno de amor.

Zetsu se entregaba a los sentimientos que despertaba Sasori en él, y poco a poco las ideas fueron aclarándose en su mente hasta que finalmente encontró las palabras para explicar el porqué pasaba tanto tiempo observando el cielo, era como si la iluminación le llegará gracias a la musa que tenía enfrente, así que al separarse se tranquilizo y le dijo: —La razón porque me gusta contemplar el cielo… es porque me hace recordar todas esas cosas que amo de ti… y eso me hace sentir afortunado por amarte. — la respuesta que Zetsu le dio a Sasori fue más de lo que ella esperaba.

Aquella confesión la dejó sin palabras, y con las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse de sus brillantes ojos, abrazó a Zetsu y lo beso del mismo modo que él lo había hecho.

Aquellos besos fueron alargándose mas y mas, paso un minuto, luego otro, y cuando finalmente se separaron con las respiraciones entrecortadas y el pulso acelerado, se miraron con expectación.

El amor que se tenían era demostrado en cada roce de sus labios, y aunque el deseo de unirse empezaba a crecer dentro de sus corazones, las caricias y abrazos que se daban no dejaban ver un sentimiento egoísta y vacío, cada beso era entregado con amor y por amor, y cuando todo el ardor que se había acumulado dentro de cada uno, el brillo de sus ojos no solo reflejaban amor, cariño, ternura, sino también deseo, el deseo de volverse uno.

En sus ojos ardían destellos de pasión, el uno al otro se miraban atentos a las reacciones contrarias, las respiraciones se normalizaban y le permitían a Zetsu oler el dulce aroma de la piel de Sasori; se acercó a ella y la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez sus labios exigentes pedían más del calor y sabor ajeno, y ella no se lo negaba.

Lentamente la temperatura comenzó a aumentar y el aire se sentía pesado, pero la necesidad de respirar no era nada comparada a la de sentir la dulzura sus labios.

Y tal necesidad se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande, y sentir los labios de su pareja ya no era lo único que deseaban, sus manos lenta y torpemente buscaban la piel para sentirla, y se abrazaban con anhelo para lograr sentir el cuerpo del otro, saber que lo que estaba pasando era real.

Llegó el momento en que la ropa comenzó a estorbar y poco a poco fueron quitándoselas permitiendo sentir la piel ajena. Sin embargo no había desenfreno en todo aquello, cada prenda era quitada con delicadeza y suma paciencia, con movimientos suaves deslizaban la tela acariciándose con la misma, y cuando dejaba de cubrirles la piel era cuidadosamente dejada en otra parte sin estorbar en la cama.

Se besaban sin prisa, con movimientos lentos y llenos de sentir juntaban sus labios disfrutando de la suavidad de los contrarios, besos que parecían no tener principio ni un final eran los protagonistas que dejaban espacio a las temerosas caricias que empezaron a darse en la piel ahora visible.

Con movimientos suaves de sus dedos delineaban las formas que encontraban a su paso, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su otra mitad.

Zetsu se dedicaba a acariciar la tersa y blanca piel de su esposa, deseando sentir el contacto pleno de la otra piel finalmente las últimas prendas cayeron; cuando finalmente estuvo desnuda entre sus brazos pudo sentir un escalofrío de parte suya, e incluso él tembló ligeramente. Se separaron para mirarse el uno al otro y saber si todo estaba bien.

—Te amo Zetsu. — alcanzó apenas a susurrar Sasori pues su respiración apenas se regulaba, pero sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras y le miraba con cariño.

—Te amo Akasuna Sasori. — le respondió Zetsu inmediatamente, pero esas palabras no solo eran un acto reflejo, venían desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y se tomaron el tiempo de mirarse, estaban desnudos uno frente al otro, teniendo la oportunidad de conocer la piel frente a sí, los ojos ámbar de Sasori brillaban con dulzura y Zetsu se perdía en su mirada, comenzó a besarla nuevamente, y la acariciaba mientras lo hacía.

Entre aquellos besos las manos de Sasori iban explorando el lienzo que tenia delante de si, la suave y cálida piel de Zetsu debajo de sus delgadas manos era acariciada con delicadeza y con cada roce ella notaba las reacciones de él y guardaba en su memoria los lugares más sensibles que encontraba.

Por su parte el joven de ojos dorados la besaba como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer, le besaba los labios con pasión, con ardor, y lentamente se separó de ellos para empezar a bajar por su cuello, sintiendo como los latidos de Sasori se desbocaban cada vez que acariciaba un lugar sensible.

Con caricias y suaves besos se arrebataban suspiros el uno al otro. Sus mentes se nublaban por el placer que las manos opuestas le brindaban.

Zetsu acariciaba su espalda con calma, y Sasori emitía leves gemidos cuando un punto específico era tocado. Ella paseaba las manos por el torso desnudo de él, llegando hasta su cuello y subiendo hasta sus cabellos, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos y atrayéndolo para besarse de nuevo.

Zetsu comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez, bajando con calma, acariciando la piel con la punta de su nariz le sacaba risitas a la pelirroja haciéndole saber que iba por buen camino.

Para cuando llegó a su vientre, Sasori ya sentía las corrientes eléctricas que provocaban las caricias de Zetsu, la excitación crecía con cada inhalación (cuando tomas aire). Luego de varios minutos de estimulación ella estaba preparada, Zetsu estaba en su límite, su erección comenzaba a doler pero estaba siendo paciente para no lastimar a Sasori pues la amaba y se preocupaba por ella.

La besaba profundamente y mientras lo hacía simulaba embestidas sobre las caderas de Sasori, ella estaba deseosa de sentirlo dentro y con miradas suplicantes le dijo que estaba lista.

Tomándola con suavidad por las caderas Zetsu condujo su miembro con delicadeza hasta su entrada, la miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió dándole su aprobación, Zetsu tomó aire nuevamente y comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella.

Fue abriéndose paso entre el terreno virgen con suavidad, Sasori se puso rígida por el ligero dolor que le causaba y Zetsu con besos y caricias buscaba relajarla y tranquilizarla, primero beso sus labios, luego empezó a besar su cuello y acariciar sus piernas y su espalda hasta que logró relajarla lo suficiente para que la tensión del cuerpo de Sasori desapareciera.

Luego de unos momentos en que estuvieron besándose y dándose867 caricias? poco a poco se fue sumiendo su mente en un estado que les hacía desear más. Y en vez de aquél dolor que sintió al principio, lo que Sasori ahora sentía era más bien placentero, el deseo de sentirse llena por Zetsu la hacía mover las caderas dándole a él la oportunidad de moverse dentro de ella.

Comenzaron con un ritmo lento y a veces torpe debido al miedo, pero a medida que el placer ganaba terreno aquellos movimientos fueron aumentando al igual que los suspiros y gemidos que hacían eco en la habitación.

Con el paso de los minutos las penetraciones de Zetsu eran cada vez mas profundas haciendo que Sasori gimiera su nombre de forma entrecortada, estaban cerca del límite; unas embestidas más y finalmente llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

Sus cuerpos temblaban con cada ola de placer, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus mentes estaban sumidas en el éxtasis. Se abrazaron como si algo fuera a separarlos, se besaron con ternura y lentamente su respiración y los latidos de sus corazones se calmaban.

Luego de un par de horas estando acostados abrazándose uno al otro comenzó a darles frío, Sasori se estremeció ligeramente entre los brazos de Zetsu y él alcanzó a notarlo. Con delicadeza la atrajo mas a su pecho y le beso la cabeza, ella con tal acción alzo la mirada encontrándose los dorados ojos de su esposo, aquel pensamiento le gusto, y es que sonaba muy bien, su esposo…

—Querido esposo, que sucede? — le preguntó Sasori mientras le abrazaba con cariño, acomodándose de forma que si se recargaba en los codos pudiera verlo de frente.

Zetsu río levemente ante la forma que la pelirroja lo llamó. —¿Cómo me llamaste? — preguntó de manera divertida.

—Te dije querido esposo. — Sasori se recargo en los codos entrelazando los dedos para posar su barbilla sobre estas, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro y la forma en que lo miraba hicieron enrojecer a Zetsu.

Pero aunque estaba apenado y miro momentáneamente al otro lado, se sincero con ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello. —M-me gusta como suena, tanto que… hasta podría acostumbrarme a oírlo diario. — le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Así será. Es una promesa. — dijo Sasori con calma y luego agregó —Pero mejor nos damos un baño antes de dormir, no? — y Sasori se separó de él para que pudiera levantarse también.

—Vamos entonces. — dijo Zetsu ayudando a su esposa a levantarse de la cama.

Los dos se dirigieron al baño pero antes de cerrar la puerta Sasori estornudo causándole gracia a Zetsu que comenzó a reír, ella le reclamaba diciéndose molesta aunque en realidad estaba jugando con él, y el momento fue aún más gracioso cuando Zetsu también estornudo y entonces fue Sasori quién se reía.

Si alguien ajeno miraba a la pareja reír de esa forma por algo tan simple dirían que estaban locos, probablemente así era, pero locos de amor.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Luego de una relajante y merecida ducha ambos salieron envueltos en toallas, buscaron algo de ropa y cambiaron las sabanas. Cuando estuvieron listos, se acostaron abrazados, había sido un largo día y el cansancio que venían cargando desde temprano fue llegando a sus ojos y poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse.

—¿Sabes que te amo? — dijo Sasori con voz apagada, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, el sueño empezaba a ganar.

—Lo se. — le respondió Zetsu dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

—Que descanses… mi amor. — le alcanzó a susurrar su esposa antes de caer profundamente dormida.

—Igualmente amor mío. — respondió Zetsu a las palabras de Sasori, acercándose a ella y dormir finalmente.

El resto de la noche avanzó tranquilamente, el silencio recorría los pasillos y alrededores de la casa. Para cuando el alba comenzaba su aparición, Zetsu despertó antes que Sasori, sin moverse mucho se acomodo para verla dormir y la quedó mirando largo rato.

Momentos como ese, de apariencia tan insignificante eran los que Zetsu atesoraba con cariño en su corazón, nadie en el mundo podía ser dichoso de ver a la verdadera Sasori como él lo hacía.

Para la mayoría de las personas esa bella mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego era una persona fría y sin sentimientos a la que no le interesaban los sentimientos ajenos, pero él conocía la realidad, sabía lo dulce que podía ser Sasori para tratar a otros, lo dedicada que era al hacer cualquier cosa especialmente aquellos que amaba, y que, a pesar de ser muy inteligente ella nunca menospreciaba a alguien sin saber como era una persona y porque razones era así (esto es totalmente OoC).

No duró mucho este mágico momento ya que Sasori despertó unos minutos después de él.

Los dos se levantaron con los cabellos revueltos y ligeramente húmedos por bañarse en la madrugada. Con toda la calma del mundo buscaron ropa para bajar a desayunar, no tenían mucho que hacer pues las maletas ya estaban hechas y podían darse el lujo de hacer las cosas con lentitud, lo único que faltaba en guardar eran los trajes nupciales.

Sasori guardo el traje de novia y con el los accesorios, puso en un estuche apartes la peineta que era un regalo de su madre y luego de acomodarlo bien todo quedo en su lugar. Zetsu acomodaba les cajas para cuando se fueran y dejaba bien cerradas cada una.

Recogieron algunos cojines del suelo y arreglaron la cama, la dejaron tal cual estaba ayer. Por entre las cortinas ya se asomaban los rayos del sol, era una mañana tranquila y brillante. Todo parecía ser igual al día anterior pero para Zetsu y Sasori era especial, era el inicio de un viaje juntos, emocionante y lleno de expectativas.

Ellos fueron los primeros en salir a desayunar, los pasillos de la casa estaban solos y silenciosos a esa hora, caminaron sin hacer ruido hasta llegar al comedor y se pusieron a platicar mientras iban a la cocina donde encontraron a un par de empleados que ya estaban preparando todo para el desayuno, aunque por la insistencia de Zetsu dejaron que les ayudarán con uno que otro detalle a pesar de ser su trabajo.

Zetsu siempre era amable con las personas, independientemente de si las conocía o no; mientras Sasori miraba podía darse cuenta que los dos empleados realmente disfrutaban servir a una persona tan amable como su esposo.

Por su lado Sasori, observaba con cariño y ayudaba de vez en cuando mirando con detenimiento las cosas que su esposo hacía. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre, estaba agradecida por tener en la vida a una persona como Zetsu.

No tardaron en preparar la comida, había de todo, cereal, jugo de naranja, leche, huevo con tocino entre otras cosas, con tanta variedad darían gusto a cualquiera. Los empleados empezaron a llevar los platos a la mesa y Sasori se lavaba las manos junto a Zetsu. Con un beso en los labios y sin decir nada se dirigieron al comedor.

Ya estaban en la mesa platicando la abuela Chiyo y su tío abuelo Ebizu que estaban sentados junto a Deidara, se veía realmente descansada y hasta parecía deslumbrar una apariencia inusualmente tranquila para sorpresa de Sasori que la conocía desde hacía años, la rubia como si nada estaba estirando los brazos cuando los vio salir de la cocina juntos; estaba contenta por su maestra y mejor amiga, sabía lo feliz que era solo con verla.

Sasori saludo a los tres seguida de Zetsu y casi de inmediato los demás comenzaron a llegar como atraídos por el delicioso aroma. Kurozetsu venia seguido de Madara que traía en brazos al pequeño Saro que estaba muy activo y feliz, saludaron a todos amablemente y Kurozetsu empezaba a acomodar la sillita para bebe.

Casi cinco minutos detrás de ellos venía Komushi y su madre, dieron los buenos días y se sentaron en la mesa junto a los demás. Era agradable estar en una mesa llena de personas cercanas, ambos estaban encantados y en una mirada cómplice guardaron ese momento en el corazón.

El desayuno paso como si fuera lo mas normal, había quien prefería las cosas dulces por la mañana, otros que no sobrevivirían sin una buena taza de café y unos más que necesitaban tener el estómago bien lleno.

Después del desayuno pasaron casi una hora en la mesa platicando y viendo fotos del día anterior, la foto que más destacaba era donde estaban todos, sus amigos, parientes y conocidos, todos juntos en ese momento especial, unidos como una familia; porque a pesar de que no todos compartían lazos de sangre los vínculos que les unían eran muy profundos.

Con risas y pequeñas charlas entre ellos se iba la mañana, pronto sería hora de partir.

Los primeros en despedirse fueron los recién casados ya que debían abordar un avión para irse de luna de miel. Se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, los dos estaban muy contentos, iban platicando tan amenamente (de forma agradable) que apenas sintieron el camino; tranquilamente llegaron media hora antes de que su vuelo saliera.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Paso el tiempo, y casi dos años después de su boda habían ido al doctor por un malestar que había sentido Sasori, luego de varias pruebas finalmente recibieron buenas noticias del doctor.

La llegada de un hijo es siempre una gran noticia, Zetsu estaba tan contento que abrazo varias veces al doctor y Sasori que no cabía en sí de felicidad abrazaba a su abuela con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue una sorpresa para ambos, aunque la abuela Chiyo ya se imaginaba algo así pues era lo más lógico después de todo.

Cuando finalmente salieron del hospital, una pregunta rondó la mente de Zetsu. —Oye cariño, me quedé pensando en algo... — le dijo Zetsu captando la atención de su esposa que no paraba de sonreír con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada brillante.

—Dime. — Sasori le prestó atención al chico de mirada dorada, y su abuela, la señora Chiyo les dio su espacio.

—Espere señora Chiyo, esto también debe escucharlo, después de todo somos familia. — dijo Zetsu rápidamente al ver la intención de la mujer*.

Y tomando las blancas manos de Sasori entre las suyas le preguntó.—¿Qué nombre le pondremos al bebé? — aquella pregunta dejo a la pelirroja en blanco.

Sasori ni siquiera había pensado eso, apenas minutos atrás les acababan de dar la noticia y Zetsu ya pensaba en nombres para su hijo, aquello le dio ternura, definitivamente el que Zetsu ya estuviera pensando en todos esos detalles la enamoraba aún más de él.

—Bueno, primero tenemos que saber si será niño o niña, pero creo que entre los dos escogeremos un lindo nombre. — dijo Sasori tomando con cariño la mano de Zetsu entrelazando sus dedos.

—Y si necesitan algo de ayuda solo llámenme. Un nombre es importante, pero el amor que ya le dan es lo que es más valioso. —dijo Chiyo de manera sabia.

Siguieron caminando hasta la salida, ya podrían pensar en eso luego, después de todo tenían nueve meses para decidir y una familia que les ayudaría, ¿Qué más podrían pedir?

Ahora si, _fin_.

* * *

*La verdad preferí poner "mujer" porque no quise poner "anciana" en esta parte.

* * *

No puedo creer que fuera tan complicado hacer esto, tarde siglos y siglos, pero finalmente esta aquí para ustedes.

Merezco tomatazos por la tardanza pero realmente fue una odisea escribirlo. ¿No les ha pasado que cuando quieren escribir una escena la imaginan y piensan en los diálogos de cada personaje y hasta los detalles… pero cuando es momento de ponerlo por escrito toda esa imagen mental se esfuma como polvo en el viento? (esto me recuerda esa canción de los Scorpions).

Mi primer Lime (pues no merece ser llamado Lemon en toda regla) espero que les gustara y disfrutarán de la lectura. Aprecio mucho sus opiniones y por eso me gustaría saber que les pareció esto, si les gusto o no, lo amaron, lo odiaron?

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí a pesar de la súper tardanza, este es el final de esta historia pero les prometo que nos leeremos en otro fic!

Io-chan ^.^


End file.
